


Couple interrupted.

by areeskimosreal



Category: Peter Kay's Car Share (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28636431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areeskimosreal/pseuds/areeskimosreal
Summary: Kayleigh helps John do some out of hours work, her reward is much more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Kayleigh Kitson & John Redmond
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

" Morning " 

" Morning to you too Johnathan "

" Thanks again for doing this for me "

" Well if it helps you get finished earlier I'm happy to help "

" As a little thank you , lunch is on me okay ?"

" I won't say no to that John "

" Good " 

" Have you got somewhere in mind for lunch ?"

" Eh, not really no, thought we could head across town to the new retail park, they have a huge food court "

" Sounds like a plan " Kayleigh smiled.

John admired Kayleigh's clothing choice today, she had a mustard colour Polo neck sweater on tight but not overly so. The skirt she was wearing was tartan with a similar colour to her sweater running through it,, it was just above the knee, she had on black tights and heels, not as low as her work shoes, but not as high as he had witnessed her wear before, she looked lovely.

" You look very nice if I might say ?"

" You might, unless you're having a dig ?"

" I'm not having a dig, I told you you could dress casual, we'll be behind the scenes this morning so you don't need your uniform "

" How long will the safety checks take do you think ?"

" With you helping me, four hours tops"

" So what will I be doing ? "

" Writing mostly, I'll read out stuff and you either tick them off or write them down, things like fire extinguisher weights, inspection dates, stuff like that "

" Whoopy do, hope I can handle the excitement "

" You don't have to you know?" John replied, sharply.

" I'm only winding you up John, just being able to talk to each other for a while at work makes if worthwhile"

" Aye, that will be nice "

They sat in a happy silence for a little while.

" Did you go out last night ?"

" No, I went out with Ken and Misty, our Mandy said she was coming over for a wine, but she was a no show, so I watched Strictly, had a wine and a family size bag of cheese and onion, I was in bed for nine John, fell asleep watching an episode of loose women I recorded "

" That would send me to sleep too right enough "

" Oy cheeky fish, that programme is educational I'll have you know"

" Educational my arse, if I want to watch a bunch of post menopausal women argue the toss, I'll invite my cousin Julie round to my mams when Nana's there "

" John , that's awful " Kayleigh chuckled.

" Well, they talk bollocks"

" Topical subjects John, very informative "

" Oh right so, big pants or thongs is a philosophical treatise on man's inhumanity to man is it ?"

" Don't know what that means, but I guess saying no will shut you up, soooooo, no "

John chuckled.

" Bloody mad you are "

" But you still love me ?"

Kayleigh started blushing when she realised what she'd said, John's blush beat her to it .

" Why was Mandy coming round ?" John asked.

" No reason, just a chat "

Kayleigh looked out the side window, she never saw John look at her and shake his head smiling.

It took them the four hours John had expected, the last hour being spent in John's office writing up the paperwork, she managed to talk John into letting her do it, he was pleasantly surprised at her keyboard skills.

" You can type faster than I can bleedin talk ?"

" Did some courses years ago, so I could do temping and such, but I never really liked it."

John stood behind Kayleigh and stooped down to look at the screen, she could smell his cologne, she had an urge to kiss him, but decided not to, instead she took a deep breath. John was almost overwhelmed by the gorgeous array of scents emanating from Kayleigh, her perfume, her body spray, her shampoo, every scent was individually devine, but combined, oh lord in heaven, John's hand hovered over Kayleigh's hair, every fibre in his body was willing him to lift it, run it through his fingers and pay her a compliment, in the end he patted her shoulder and said, 

" Well done, let's go get that lunch I promised you eh ?"

"I'll just go run a brush through my hair, okay ?"

" Sure, but it looks lovely to me, but then it always does "

" Thank you " 

When Kayleigh returned, she had done more than run a comb through her hair, she looked to John as if she had stepped out of a magazine, her makeup was flawless and she had on a different more vibrant shade of lipstick.

" I like that colour "

" What, my lippy ?"

" Uh huh "

" Kissable red "

" Is it really ? " John smiled.

" Don't you think so ?"

" Very kissable I'd say "

They stood staring at each other, smiling.

" Come on then Mister Redmond, you said we'd do lunch " Kayleigh said flippantly, feeling a need to break the tension.

They laughed and joked as they headed across town, all too soon it seemed they arrived at the new retail park.

" Quite a lot of eateries, just like you said John"

" Been busy since it opened "

" Mmm spoiled for choice I'd say "

John signalled and pulled in to a parking space.

" Oh, Nandos " Kayleigh said, deadpan.

" What do you mean, Oh Nandos ?"

" Nothing " 

" I thought you liked Nandos "

" I do like Nandos "

" Well then, come on " John grinned and got out of the car, Kayleigh followed.

She headed towards Nando's but soon realised John wasn't, in fact John was heading in the other direction.

" Hold up Redmond "

Kayleigh trotted to catch up, a smiling John waiting for her to do so.

" I thought we were going to Nando's ?"

" I never said that "

" Eh ? "

" I never said we were going there, in fact I've made a point of not saying where we're going, you just assumed we were going "

" Alright clever clogs, I assumed, where are we going then ?"

" There " John nodded across the square.

" We won't get in "

" Wanna bet ?"

John took Kayleigh's hand and walked over to the door,

" Table for two please, booked under Redmond "

The waiter smiled at John, lifted two menus from under the counter and bid them enter.

" This way please sir and madam, and welcome to the Gengis Khan restaurant."

" This is supposed to be the best Chinese in the city John "

" Is it ?"

" Aye remember I told you …………?." Kayleigh stopped mid sentence and broke into a radiant smile.

" Told me what ?" 

" That I'd love to go there someday for lunch "

" Did you really,well fancy that ?" 

" Thank you " Kayleigh kissed his cheek.

" You haven't tasted anything yet "

" I don't have to, I'm thanking you for being thoughtful "

" You deserve to be treated "

Kayleigh just smiled.

A little later fully sated, they smiled at each other across the table, John sipping a fizzy water, Kayleigh savouring a nice Malbec.

" That was possibly the best Chinese I've had "

" No possibly for me John, that was thee finest "

" Well I thought a birthday lunch here would be nice " John grinned.

" I thought you forgot "

" What, after all the hints you dropped, some chance ? "

" Well this is a lovely present, thank you " Kayleigh reached over and squeezed John's hand.

" This is a thank you lunch", John pulled a gift bag out of his jacket and put it on the table, " that miss Kitson, is a birthday present."

" Oh John, you didn't have to do that ."

" I wanted to, go on open it "

Kayleigh looked in the bag, she gasped then looked at John, she took out a small box, she opened it and looked at John again, a tear in her eye.

" You told me you'd like one of those too, I do listen you know "

" It's gorgeous John, but I can't accept it " Kayleigh said, sliding the box toward John.

" Eh, why not ?"

" I know what this costs John "

" So do I now, but what does that matter ?"

" I can't take a Tiffany necklace from you John."

" Even if I want you to ?"

" Women don't get expensive gifts like this from men very often John, and certainly not from a friend "

" Why should what It costs matter, it's a gift from me to a good friend ?"

" It's not a friends gift John, but thank you for thinking of getting it for me, i do appreciate it"

John looked at the little redhead and smiled.

Slowly he pushed the box back towards a puzzled Kayleigh. 

" Boyfriend?" He said grinning.

" What ?" Kayleigh had been looking at the necklace again.

" Would you accept it from your boyfriend ?"

As Kayleigh looked at John he could swear that a light went on inside her head, her eyes seemed to glow.

" Are you asking to be my boyfriend ?"

" I was more sort of asking if you'd be my girlfriend, if you'd like to obviously ?"

" I'd like that very much."

" So yes then ?"

" Yes " Kayleigh positively radiated happiness.

John snatched the necklace quickly off the table, Kayleigh looked at him dumbfounded. Smiling he pushed it slowly back, and took her free hand.

" To show my girlfriend how much I'm in love with her……."

" Oh John " Kayleigh covered her mouth, trying not to cry.

" …...I bought her a little trinket "

John nodded, Kayleigh nodded back.

" Fasten it please John "

John walked over behind Kayleigh and fastened the small clasp.

" Did you notice it's two hearts " He said as he sat down.

" Me and you "

" Aye, two hearts together " 

" Forever I hope ." Kayleigh said earnestly.

" Me too love, me too"

Kayleigh suddenly stood up and lunged at John, she grabbed his lapels and kissed him, as she let him go, she stared in his eyes, he stared right back .

" I was right. " John said.

" What about ?"

" Very kissable "

" My colour ?"

" No, you "

Kayleigh went to the ladies while John paid the bill, he was at the door waiting for her. She went to hold his hand, he put his arm around her.

" Want to go shopping with me ?"

" Shopping ?"

" As my boyfriend John, you'll need to get used to it, might as well start now eh ?"

John let out a big sigh, but he smiled at Kayleigh.

" Right, where to ?"

" River island, I saw some nice jeans in the Salford store, you can tell me how they fit, come on " 

A giggling Kayleigh dragged a reluctant John back across the square.

It was several hours later before the little Fiat drew up outside the little mid terrace house. 

" Here we are smunnnbg….." John was silenced mid sentence by Kayleigh kissing him, he kissed her right back, they kissed for a while.

" Oof, that was invigorating John "

" Wasn't it just "

" Soooo, John are you coming in for a coffee ?" Kayleigh asked as she ran her hand down John's lapel.

" That depends?"

" Depends on what ?"

" Do you have decaf ?"

" Eh ?"

" Decaffeinated coffee, only it's getting late "

" Whaaat ?.

" I don't drink proper coffee this late, keeps me up you see "

" Are you serious?"

" No, but you should see the look on your face " John chuckled.

" Ha h……" this time John took the initiative.

" John, John " Kayleigh pushed John's head away from her neck,

" What?"

" This is silly ? 

John sat bolt upright ,

" What is ?"

" Us snogging in your car, let's get inside, Kieron's in Kosovo, I've got the house to myself, if you want to that is ?"

" Oh I want to "

" I kind of noticed, " Kayleigh winked.

" Right let's go " 

Within seconds they were out of the car and on the doorstep. 

As Kayleigh tried to open the door, John nibbled her ear.

" Stop it, you animal " she giggled.

" Hurry up then "

" I can't get it in John "

Before John could give a cheeky answer the door swung open.

As the door slammed shut behind them, John grabbed Kayleigh and gently pinned her against the wall, their kissing became more ardent, Kayleigh knew John was ready, and so was she .

She started fumbling with his belt, he was gently becoming acquainted with Cagney and Lacey, frustratingly for her, from outside her sweater. She managed to slip John's trousers down, he kicked them off, quickly followed by his shoes and socks.

She rubbed her hand on the outside of his boxers, he kissed her even more deeply.

" John ?" She whispered in his ear.

" What love ?"

" Don't be selfish "

" Sorry " 

John reached around her waist, and after locating her skirt zipper, slipped it down, frustratingly he tugged at the waist band .

" It's got a button " she managed to say.

" Undo it "

" That's my mans job "

" Fair enough " he relinquished his grip of Cagney and after fumbling for a few seconds succeeded, her skirt was kicked unceremoniously to the side.

He kissed her again and ran his hand from her waist down her thigh, Kayleigh felt him pull away slightly, he glanced down then back up to look at her.

" You like ? "

John just nodded, and let his hand slip back down to rest on her stocking top. As he held her she suddenly reached inside his boxers, he gasped as she dragged her finger nail from under his balls to the tip of his, by now aching erection, they weren't so much kissing now as trying to devour each other, gripping his shaft tight she used her free hand and deftly slipped his boxers off, they joined most of their clothes on the floor. Kayleigh was pleasantly surprised with developments, very pleasantly. John had slipped his hand inside Kayleigh's thong, he found her warm and inviting, he looked in her eyes, and soon it was her turn to gasp, John knew his way around, and what to do when he found his target. He explored her gently, firmly, passionately, eliciting gentle moans of pleasure.

They simultaneously seemed to know when the line was being reached.

" Are you okay with this ?" John asked, his face flushed, his breathing laboured " no mixed signals ? "

"No mixed signals John, just a big green light "

" I've got condoms in the car "

" I won't ask why, but we don't need them, I'm on the pill, and I trust you to be clean"

" I trust you too "

" So ?"

" So, let's get busy eh ? "

" I need you now John, right now "

" I want you so much " John's husky voice, caused a shiver to run up Kayleigh's spine.

John gently lifted her and they went into the lounge, he placed her gently on the couch then lay beside her, knowing that this is where they both wanted to be, and would be forevermore, they gently lay together looking in each others eyes, not speaking, breathing deeply, and then an unbridled passion overtook them, they left each other breathless, physically and figuratively, John was gentle, but strong, making sure that both he and Kayleigh were satisfied, she wasn't the type to be dominant but she did like to make her desires known, and John pandered to every one, he seemed surprised that she was willing to fulfill his desires without hesitation, something he had never experienced before, they knew they were compatible. Hot, sweaty and much less fragrant than they had been at the start of the evening, they eventually separated, Kayleigh went to turn down the bed, John retrieved two bottles of water from the fridge , he took them upstairs, Kayleigh was waiting for him in the bedroom, he put the water down and then walked over beside her. After a hug and a kiss,and getting completely naked, except for her stockings and heels they settled in for round two, an experience they were both relishing. 

" This isn't just sex you know, I do honestly love you " John suddenly said.

" If I didn't think you did, and if I didn't love you John, we wouldn't be here together, I'm not that type, I hope you know that ?"

" Of course I do, in my eyes Kayleigh Kitson , you're just perfect "

" I've been in love with you for a while now John"

" I wish I'd realised earlier, I've loved you since you got in my car "

" Seriously?"

" Aye love, car share day one "

" I love you John, and this is the best birthday yet "

" I best check the calendar 'cause I'm sure it must be mine in all " John chuckled. 

" Right Mister Redmond, my turn to get busy" Kayleigh manoeuvred herself on top of surprised John.

" Lie back and think of England John "

" It won't be England I'm thinking of, but I'll give it a try "

John grabbed Kayleigh's hips as she built up a comfortable rhythm, occasionally she would stop, and lean forwards, the sex was great, but the kissing was phenomenal.

Kayleigh was leaning back with her eyes shut, John was lying staring at this magnificent creature, she was simply gorgeous, curvaceous, busty and hairless, he looked on not quite believing that this scenario could be real, that the world's most beautiful woman was his for the taking, or was he her's ?

Suddenly Kayleigh giggled.

" What's funny ?" John asked with a grin.

" To think not so long ago, I was convinced you were gay"

" I told you I wasn't lady . " John joked. 

" I know you're not Redmond, by God I know "

" Good, so as we're in agreement miss Kitson you best carry on then "

" Yes sir " Kayleigh saluted.

Soon their rhythm was building to a crescendo, suddenly Kayleigh stopped.

" Did you hear something ?"

" Like what ?"

" The doorbell "

" No"

" Sure ?"

" I heard nowt love "

Slowly Kayleigh started to build up the rhythm once again. Both John and her were on the cusp of sexual release, both eager to finish ,eager to finish together.

" Kayleigh I know you're in, your bag and phone are here " A voice carried from down stairs.

" Shit " John and Kayleigh said together, before she hurriedly dismounted and grabbed her robe from behind her door.

" It's Mandy, I'll get rid, don't go away " she whispered.

" I'm not going anywhere love"

" I wasn't talking to you John " she winked, and nodded towards his erection.

A smiling John shook his head.

" I'm coming " she shouted as she tied the belt of her robe.

" Shut up John " she whispered, smiling as John sniggered.

John pulled the duvet over himself, and leaned back arms behind his head, relaxing 

" Are you bleedin deaf, I rang that doorbell umpteen times ?" Mandy said as Kayleigh appeared on the landing.

" I didn't hear……."

" Anyway, happy birthday sis."

" Thanks but I'll see you tomorrow "

" Mum and dad wanted to come today on their way home, so here we are, I'll go get them"

" Mandy wait " Kayleigh shouted, after a departing Mandy, as Kayleigh reached the foot of the stairs Steve walked in.

" Happy birthday love ", he hugged Kayleigh and then looked at her quizzically.

" You okay ?"

" Yes I'm fine Steven " Steve knew something was up.

Mandy walked to the end of the path and waved her mum and dad in, she then went back inside.

" What in the name of……….?" She said looking at Kayleigh.

" What ?"

" Come here you " Mandy grabbed Kayleigh and pulled her into the kitchen.She pulled her over to the mirror,

" Look at the state of you "

Kayleigh looked like she had been dragged through a hedge backwards. There were beads of sweat on her brow, her lipstick was smudged, her mascara had run, and she looked a little flushed,some of her hair was sticking to her face the rest was like a bird nest gone wrong.

" I was having a nap " she said unconvincingly.

Mandy pulled her robe open,

" Mandy !" Kayleigh shouted, as she hurriedly covered herself up.

" A nap wearing your heels and stock……., oh my god, that's John's car outside isn't it ? " A sudden revelation hit Mandy.

Kayleigh just grinned.

" Shit , were you……,you know, were you ?"

" Yes " 

" Oh shit "

" Do you have a hair brush in your bag ?" Kayleigh said nonchalantly. 

" That'll take more than a hair brush, anyway when I said were you, I meant were you, or had you ?"

" Yes and yes."

" That's never happened to me." Mandy grinned.

" Lucky you."

Unbeknownst to Kayleigh and Mandy, as they were talking Steve headed upstairs to the toilet, as he walked past Kayleigh's room he unconsciously looked through the ajar door.

John looked up as the door creaked open.

" How do John ?"

" Eh, hi Steve mate, how's things ?"

" Fine buddy, just fine, looks like everything is fine with you too I take it ?"

" More than fine Steve "

" I suppose it would be Aye, right see you mate " Steve grinned as he backed out the room.

" Steve ?"

" Aye buddy ?"

" Pull the door to would you mate "

" No worries pal, oh and eh sorry"

" What for ?"

" Interrupting " Steve winked.

John chuckled to himself, as Steve continued backing out of the room grinning.

" Take your shoes and stockings off, I'll run your hair under the tap, you can say you were in the shower "

" Indeed I will not " 

" What's mum and dad going to think ?"

" I don't give a shit what they think "

" Eh ?"

" I've done nothing wrong Amanda, I'm not ashamed of sleeping with my boyfriend if that's what you're getting at "

" Its half six Kayleigh "

" And " 

" Well how does it look ?"

" Like I've been having wonderful sex "

"You know dad can be a bit of a prude "

" Not the only one I reckon "

" I'm not a prude"

" Easily said, but you're the one raising the issue Mand, you're the one who's looking uncomfortable, you're the one embarrassed"

" I'm embarrassed for you "

" Don't be, because I'm not in the least "

" You'll look like……."

" Mandy, I love John, he loves me, end off. If we fancy a late afternoon sex session, then that's exactly what we'll have, we're in our thirties for God's sake, not a pair of teenagers discovering what our bits are for, and I might add, had you let yourself in uninvited like you did an hour ago, you would have been a lot more shocked than you are now."

" Urghh"

" Mandy, Kayleigh is everything alright girls ?"

" Come in mum " Kayleigh said.

" I thought you didn't like shoes on in the house" Brenda nodded towards Kayleigh's heels.

" There can be exceptions. " Kayleigh said, but she was looking at Mandy.

" Like John being in bed upstairs ?"

" How……..?" Kayleigh started to ask.

" Steve went to the upstairs loo, him and John had a chat "

Kayleigh stood smiling.

Suddenly Brenda started blushing,

" It would appear that, we weren't expected, nor are we particularly welcome, not just now anyway "

" You're always welcome mum " Kayleigh said .

" You wouldn't be if the roles were reversed, believe you me lady " Brenda smiled.

" Mum "

" Grow up Mandy" 

Kayleigh smiled towards her understanding mother.

" Anyway, your dad and Steve are going back to the car, and me and Mother Theresa here will follow, we'll see you tomorrow as planned, and please bring John "

" I'll try but he's a bit shy "

" I think you'll be able to convince him somehow " Brenda winked, an embarrassed Mandy headed out.

" Thanks mum "

" Bye Kay, enjoy being in love, when you love your man it's ten times better "

" I know "

" Lucky you, bye love "

Kayleigh walked with her mum to the door.

Brenda stopped and turned on the doorstep to say goodbye.

" Best hurry up babe, he'll go off the boil " she whispered in Kayleigh's ear.

Kayleigh and Brenda both giggled.

Bill turned around to look in the back seats.

" This John fella, what's the script Steve?"

" Long or short version ?"

" Short will do "

" As long as he's in Kayleigh's life, she'll be happy and looked after "

" Does he love her ?"

" Undoubtedly "

" And in your opinion?"

" He's one of life's nice guys, he'll treat her well "

" That's good enough for me big fella, if you like him he must be an okay guy "

" Thanks Bill "

Kayleigh disrobed on the landing, she pushed the door open and stood in the doorway, John sat up to get a better look.

" My guests have gone, Mister Redmond, I know I was doing something, but for the life of me I can't remember what it was, can you ?"

John threw the duvet off and patted the mattress next to him,

" Hop in and I'll try to help you remember. " He grinned.

Kayleigh slowly, deliberately and as alluringly as she could, started walking toward John, it had the desired effect.

" It's okay John I've remembered, hello again" she giggled, definitely not looking in his eyes.

They lay in each others arms, talking about everything and nothing, both knowing instinctively that they were meant for each other.

" I assume you're staying over "

" I've no clothes for in the morning babe "

" I'll put what you came with on in for a wash, I'll iron them for you in the morning"

" Sounds good "

" I mean it's not as if you have a cat or a dog or a wife to get home to, is it ?"

" No,no and let me think,........no "

" You might get something hot in the morning "

" Oh aye " John grinned.

" Toast or scrambled eggs, your choice ?"

Kayleigh smiled as John laughed out loud.

As they snuggled together to get ready to sleep, Kayleigh looked deep into John's eyes, he didn't look away, or flinch or try to break her gaze, he just looked right back.

" Are we a couple now John ?"

" Truthfully?"

" Of course "

" I think we have been for a while, only we never realised it "

" I think you're right "

" So yes, we're a couple "

" That's good, because mum wants us to go to hers tomorrow night " As Kayleigh spoke she was running John's list of excuses through her head.

" That will be nice "

" Yes but, …..what ?"

" I said that will be nice, meeting your mum and dad"

" Oh, right then "

" Right then "

" I love you John "

" I love you too Kayleigh "


	2. She's at Zumba

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayleigh and John grow closer.

John felt her get out of bed about seven, he noticed, but didn't really respond, he rolled to her side of the bed and hugged her pillow, it smelled of her, slowly he drifted back into a deep sleep of contentment. Around nine, he opened his eyes and glanced at the bedside alarm, stretching he rolled over.

" Morning handsome " 

" Good morning gorgeous " 

Kayleigh was sitting on the small chair in the corner, cupping a mug of coffee, John could smell it from where he was.

" I'm surprised you're not in here " John smiled and patted the bed next to him.

" We need to talk John "

" Please tell me this isn't the old, it isn't you it's me speech "

" Do you want it to be ?"

John stared at Kayleigh, for the first time since he'd gotten to know her, she was expressionless.

"Jesus no "

" Good" Kayleigh smiled.

John didn't, he sighed.

" Why the fuck would you ask something like that ?"

" What ?"

" Would I want it to be ?"

" You might see me differently this morning "

" Why ?"

" John I'm ashamed of what I did last night "

" Pardon ?"

" I'm ashamed about last night, what we did "

" Oh right, I see, I don't know how to answer that, if that's how you feel I'll go, will I, and save you from any further embarrassment ?"

" That's not what I mean John, I'm not embarrassed about you, or about being with you, I'm embarrassed at the way I acted, John I've only ever had two one night stands in my life, and none in the last ten years, I don't do that, I'm not like that , not at all"

" I hope to God, this wasn't a one night stand ?"

" No, of course it isn't, wasn't , one night stand isn't the right term maybe, first date sex I mean "

" We've been out together before, we went to the fancy dress do together, and you partnered me to the management dress dinner, we've had dinner often "

" Yes granted we have, but we went as friends John, good friends, best friends even, but they weren't proper dates, not as such "

" We were still in each other's company though weren't we ?"

Kayleigh looked at her feet, she didn't answer.

" Weren't we ?" John repeated.

" I feel like a whore John " Kayleigh looked at John, a tear in her eye.

" I'm ashamed of myself "

John smiled warmly.

" Come here you " John said affectionately, patting the duvet.

Kayleigh looked at him a little unsure.

" I'll stay under it, you stay on top okay ?"

Kayleigh nodded and smiled, and walked to the bed, and lay beside him.

John put his arm around her, and squeezed her.

" I love you Kayleigh, make no mistake about that, I have for a while, and hands up I should have told you sooner, I should have asked you out before now, and I should have had you as my girlfriend long before now, but I didn't, and I apologise for that, but know this little miss Kitson, you darling are the love of my life, and I want you in it forever "

Kayleigh stroked John's cheek,

" That was lovely John, and I love you too, it's just that yesterday sort of caught me unawares"

" As in ?"

Kayleigh rolled over so she was facing John.

" Yesterday morning my best friend picked me up to help him do a bit of work at our store, and twelve hours later, we're on round three, me trying to bang your brains out having thrown all pretence of being demure out the window, and I feel a bit slutty over it "

" You shouldn't babe "

" But I do John, don't get me wrong, I loved it, love you, and I've never in my life wanted a man as much as I wanted you last night, and ….well you know "

" Last night you talked about us being a couple didn't you ?"

" Yes I know I did, but I ……."

" You've over-thought things again, you started to think what I might be thinking I bet, thinking if you were me I'd think you were something you're not , eh ?"

" Probably "

" Kayleigh, I'm not going to judge you, I love you, and as far as I'm concerned that's it, I know you're not a sl…, I mean you're not an easy l…, I know you're not promiscuous "

" How do you know ?"

" I hear people talking about this one and that one, but I've never heard a bad word about you, not in that respect anyway. And truth be told I'm a little disappointed in myself "

"Why ?" Kayleigh asked, as she propped herself up on her elbows.

" Don't laugh okay ?"

" Okay "

" I pride myself in being a gentleman, of being an old fashioned romantic if you like "

" You're every inch a gentleman John."

" Thank you, but I wasn't last night, I had planned our first time to be soft, gentle some romantic music in the background, candles perhaps, slowly heading upstairs after a few drinks, not pouncing on you like a terrier on a rat the moment we got in "

" A terrier on a rat really, of all the analogies you could have picked, to describe our getting together, you pick that one ?"

" Dog on a bone ?"

" That's just as bad John, worse even "

" A fly around…...best not finish that one " John grinned.

" No you had better not Jonathan " Kayleigh playfully slapped his arm.

" What I mean is I wanted to woo you, romance you properly "

" You did, I think we've both been wooing each other, without the other really knowing it "

" Sort of unintentionally courting ?"

" Yes John courting, if you want to call it that, just like……whoa hold up, wait a minute, rewind a bit there Johnathan," Kayleigh got up on her knees, John tried not to stare but it was clear that Kayleigh hadn't put underwear on yet. 

" What did you mean by you had planned our first time ?"

" I never said that, did ah ?"

" Yes Johnathan you did , you so did " Kayleigh smiled.

" Will you give over with the Johnathan, no bugger bar me mum calls me that "

" And me now, Johnathan " 

John smiled and shook his head.

" So Johnathan, you planned this did you ?"

" No, not planned, but I knew I wanted you, and I sort of imagined how I would like to, you know,…..eh, to…...em,....."

" Like to what, Johnathan?"

" Make love to you " John felt a serious blush start, he was sure he could set fire to anything combustible within a hundred yards.

" Wow " 

" Sorry I…."

" Don't be, how I imagined it was a bit more like last night to be honest John, not quite as intense obviously, but a bit like it "

John looked at Kayleigh, she could see his puzzled look .

" I wanted us to be a proper couple every bit as much as you did John "

" And now we are miss Kitson "

" Can I ask you something, I need to know if we're to go on as a proper couple, no secrets, okay ?"

" Okay "

" Are you and Cath sleeping together ?"

" What ?"

" Rumour has it that you're friends with benefits "

John opened his mouth to angrily deny this accusation, but caught himself in time, he counted to ten.

" No we're not, we had a thing going on years ago, but that's long over, and we haven't as much as held hands since, as much as we are friends, good friends that's all we've been for years "

Kayleigh's sly smile became wider.

" Good"

" Honesty Kayleigh we……"

" I believe you John, you don't have to explain any more, I trust you "

" That means a lot to me. " John smiled .

" Are you cold John ?"

" No, are you ?"

" I'm freezing. " Kayleigh said, biting her bottom lip, in what she hoped was an alluring manner.

" Best slip in beside me then "

" Will you heat me up,.......Johnathan?"

" I'll certainly try "

" Okay then "

Kayleigh threw off her robe and climbed under the duvet.

She pretended to fend off John's amorous advances for a minute or two, but gave in eventually. They giggled together under the duvet for quite a while.

John volunteered to cook breakfast , Kayleigh showered and got dressed. When she got downstairs John had made a lovely breakfast.

" I could get used to this Johnathan "

John hurried around the table and pulled out Kayleigh,s chair .

" Madam " John chuckled as he put a tea towel in her lap.

" A towel ?"

"I couldn't find napkins babe"

" Utility room cupboard John, in the box behind the basket with the spare light bulbs, next to the lighter refill and ant killer "

John dramatically slapped his forehead with the heel of his hand.

" Obviously " he said grinning.

" Remember next time Johnathan, or you'll go without "

" Without what ? " John asked as he sat down.

" Unrestricted access to my underwear content "

John stared at this gorgeous little redhead and blushed again.

" That's quite endearing you know ?" Kayleigh smiled.

" Thank Christ for that "

" You don't need to blush around me John, nothing you say or do is anything to be embarrassed about "

" I can't switch it off babe "

" Do I embarrass you ?"

" No, of course not "

" Sure ?"

" Honestly babe "

"Good "

After a leisurely breakfast, John put his clothes from yesterday back on, all freshly laundered.

Kayleigh had made more tea, and was sitting in the living room, waiting.

" Oh lovely, cheers babe "

Kayleigh smiled and raised her cup.

" So, Kayleigh, what would you like to do today ?"

" Couple things "

" Couple things, such as ?"

" I don't know to be honest, I'm not used to being part of a couple, not like we are "

" What time are we expected to be at your mums?"

" Seven for half past "

John sipped his tea, and grinned. 

" Want to meet mine first ?"

Kayleigh choked on her cuppa.

" What ?"

" Do you want to meet my mum ?"

" And tell her what?"

" That we're a couple, what else? " John shrugged.

" Seriously?"

" Aye, of course seriously, look babe like I keep saying, I'm madly in love with you, and I want the world to know, starting this morning with my old mum, if you're up for it ?"

" Oh, I'm up for it Johnny boy, I'm definitely up for it "

" Good, that's settled then "

John noticed Kayleigh was grinning, but then again, she didn't know what she was letting herself in for.

John has stopped to have a quick shower and get changed, Kayleigh had made herself at home, like John had suggested, by having a root around his kitchen cupboards, and his DVD collection. She was sitting on his sofa bouncing up and down when he entered.

" What on earth …?"

" Just testing it "

" Eh ?"

" Use your imagination John " Kayleigh patted his cheek as she passed him, he heard her giggle as she slipped her shoes back on.

" So where is your mum's house ?"

" Ancoats, but she's be doing her Zumba class, thought I'd go there, catch her when she finishes and go for a coffee "

" Good plan "

As they pulled into the Church hall car park, Kayleigh wolf whistled at the red Audi TT, 

" Very nice, you could get that John, that number plate looks like Redders "

" I hate that bloody nickname "

" Oh, get called that at school did you ?"

" Amongst other things "

" Like ?"

" Fatty, Lard arse, John the podge, specky the incredible bulk,........need I go on ?"

Kayleigh patted John's hand,

" I'm sorry "

" Why, you didn't go to my school ?"

Kayleigh didn't say anymore, but she saw John a little differently.

The church hall was busy but not overly so, the Zumba instructor was running through her last few moves, her more mature class members attempting to replicate them with varying levels of success. the instructor smiled as she watched them.

John sat on the sidelines, Kayleigh held his hand.

" Won't they think it's weird, you watching some old women doing aerobics?" Kayleigh said. 

" It's a mixed class , and it's Zumba "

Kayleigh looked at John. 

" And you think that makes it better ?"

" Uh huh, why ?"

" Never mind " 

The class finished, and the participants split into smaller groups, animatedly chatting as they changed out of their trainers, and put on jackets over their gym wear.

Kayleigh saw a few old women look in John's direction, John waved. Kayleigh grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

" What was that for , not that I'm complaining mind you?"

" Marking my territory John, letting the old dears know you're spoken for "

" That's my mum's friends, they've known me since I were a kiddie "

" Don't care, you're mine now " Kayleigh grinned. She could see that her and John were obviously the topic of conversation between John's mum and her cohorts.

" Good class " John asked, as the instructor walked over to him and Kayleigh.

" Not bad, few new faces, but mostly old ones "

Kayleigh noticed the instructor was a little older than she had first thought, but she was tall, thin and toned.

" Talking of new faces John, I don't believe I've been introduced to your friend "

" Sorry my mistake " he smiled at Kayleigh, she smiled back.

" Kayleigh?" 

" What love ?"

" Meet my mother, Anna, mum this is Kayleigh "

Kayleigh stood open mouthed.

" Pleased to meet you Kayleigh love, he's mentioned you often, nice to put a pretty face to the name at last "

Kayleigh looked at John, his mum and then at John again.

" Are you okay love ?"

Kayleigh shook her head, to clear it.

" Sorry, it's just, I mean, you're too young "

Anna smiled, then looked at John.

" I've just met the girl John, but I like her already " 

" Pleased to meet you missus Redmond " 

" Call me Anna, please love " John's mum said as she flashed a huge smile.

" Anna " Kayleigh finished.

Kayleigh shot an accusing glance at John, Anna picked up on it.

" I bet that git said my mum's at her Zumba class, and left it at that eh ?"

" Yes he did, " Kayleigh said smiling at John. " Swine "

" So, coffee ?" Anna enquired.

" Where's the nearest mum ?"

" Cisco does a nice latte, and it's quiet this time of day "

" That okay with you love ?" John asked.

" Yes that's fine "

" Kayleigh was admiring your TT mum, why don't you and her travel together ?"

" Good idea, we can compare notes about how you constantly disappoint us, and dissect all your annoying little habits "

" You could tell her my good points, " John smiled.

" And rest assured, fruit of my loins, if I find any she'll be the first person I'll tell "

Kayleigh tried to suppress a giggle, unsuccessfully.

" Are you okay with that Kayleigh, I won't be offended if you'd rather get to to know me better first "

" I'd love to travel with you "

" Good "

The trip in Anna's TT was fairly unremarkable, both women made idle conversation, talking about siblings and family.

" Here we are love Cisco's"

Kayleigh looked in the car park, John was nowhere to be seen.

" He won't be here yet, he drives like an old woman " Anna said, seeing Kayleigh searching.

" Doesn't he just ?" Kayleigh replied.

" What's your big question ?" 

" Sorry ?"

" I have a big question to ask you Kayleigh love, I assume you have one for me ?"

Anna smiled as she spoke.

" No " Kayleigh replied.

" Fine, lets go "

" Wait " 

Anna patted Kayleigh's hand.

" Let's treat in the car here, as neutral territory Kayleigh, only we will ever know what we say, okay ?"

" Okay ?"

" Good, let's……."

" Charlotte?"

Anna smiled again.

" What of her ?"

Kayleigh turned to look Anna square in the eyes.

" Is he over her, properly over her I mean ?"

" Yes "

" You seem sure "

" I am sure, since he started talking about you, he hasn't mentioned her name"

" I don't want to be a stand in or……"

" You're no such thing, you're the love of his life now, she's long been consigned to the bad memory box "

" How do you know he loves me ?"

" Because he's still been travelling to and from with you, he still works with you, and he stopped talking about you "

" I don't get that "

Anna grinned,

" When John was talking about you, telling me all the little stories and interactions you have together, he was mulling over how he felt, was it real friendship, or something else "

" Love ?"

" Uh huh, love "

" And now that he doesn't always talk about me ?"

" He decided he loves you, and now he's always thinking about you "

Kayleigh's smile made Anna's day.

" What do you want to ask me Anna ?"

" When he asks you to marry him, will you ?"

Kayleigh stared open mouthed.

" I know he will, and I'm pretty sure you know he will, so ?"

" Yes I will "

It was Anna's turn to smile. 

" Good, I'm glad "

" So I'd have your blessing?"

" Of course, he loves you, and you obviously love him, I couldn't wish for more for my boy than to be in a loving trusting relationship "

" I'd never hurt him "

" I know that, you're not the sort " The two women nodded to each other.

" Here he is " Anna nodded to the entrance,

" he'd be quicker walking "

Kayleigh was still chuckling when she took her seat in the coffee shop.

They had a pleasant time in the coffee shop, the time flew in, John was pleased that his mum and Kayleigh got on, Kayleigh genuinely felt that Anna was glad to have her in John's life. It was with a heavy heart that they had to leave, but they needed time to get ready. John took Kayleigh to Mandys, he talked with Steve as Kayleigh went inside to collect the things she needed, the decision being made by Kayleigh, that she would get ready at John's, eventually she appeared with a dress in a cover, and two bags. John took them from her and put them in the car, Kayleigh got in, John signalled that he wouldn't be long, then headed back to Steve.

" So they were okay about it ?"

" Of course, you're adults, what or who you do in the afternoon is your business " Steve grinned.

" Very drole Steven "

" John mate, her dad asked for a character reference and I told him how it is wi you, you know you're a pretty decent guy, and I told him that, and I told him you love her, she loves you, and you'll look after her, he's stoked "

" What about her ?"

" Kayleigh?"

" No you div, Brenda "

" She already knows "

" I suppose Kayleigh told her ?"

" Maybe she did, I wouldn't know that though, but I do know that Mandy did "

" Mandy told her, your Mandy ?"

" How many bloody Mandys do you and I know John ?" John chuckled

" One's enough, no offence buddy "

" None taken, and you're right " Steve grinned.

John had taken all of Kayleigh's things into the spare room, then back out again to put them in their room, as it was now, apparently.

" First or second shower babe ?"

" Second, you can make tea while I'm in "

" Fair enough" John started undressing, he stripped to his boxers, Kayleigh was sitting on the end of the bed watching him.

" Don't stop there John " She grinned.

" It's not a spectator sport love "

" Okay then, it's up to you of course, but remember that "

" Remember what ?"

" No spectators " she winked.

John dropped his boxers, smiled at the little redhead and headed into the shower. He was enjoying the hot luxury of the power shower, lathering up with his favourite body wash, humming along to the song on the Bluetooth speaker, when the cubicle door slid open, a naked redhead stepped in and closed the door behind her. 

" Thought I'd help you wash your back " She had the sexiest smile John had ever seen, he had an unconscious unintentional physical reaction to her naked presence. She looked down and smiled.

" Or I could start on your front ?"

" Thank you Jesus " John said looking up, " I owe you one "

Kayleigh giggled as she reached for his Imperial Leather.

John was whistling as he walked up the stairs, a mug of tea in each hand, half a pack of Hob Nobs, on a plate precariously balanced on one of them.

" Here you go babe " John put Kayleigh's mug on the dresser, took a few biscuits from the plate, and went to sit on the bed. Kayleigh smiled at him in the mirror, she finished applying her eyeliner, and turned to face him .

" John ?"

" What babe ?"

" I want to explain something to you about me, I don't want you getting the wrong impression "

" Sounds ominous, but on you go " John grinned.

" I'm serious John, what you think of me is important to me "

" I love you "

" Thank you, I know you do, but I have to explain "

" Go on then "

" The boyfriend's I've had before, the lovers I've had before……."

" I don't want to know"

" Please John, just listen " John sighed.

" There haven't been many, I'm not really into sex for the sake of it if you know what I mean, and when I had sex with them, it was because I thought I should, because that's what girlfriend's did, or because they asked me to, I've never really been that fussed, and I've certainly never asked a man to…, well I've never asked a man " Kayleigh blushed.

" Until now " John nodded.

" Uh huh,back then then it was because I thought I should, now it's because I want to, I want to so much I'm beginning to think there's something wrong with me"

" I won't complain "

" I know you won't, but do you understand ?"

" Yes, I think I do "

" There is something about this, us, that has unleashed something in me John, and I'd hate you to think I've been like this before because I swear to god I haven't, I've never felt like this before, not physically or emotionally"

" That's good to hear "

" I just love you so much John "

John smiled.

“I love you too darling” Kayleigh went to turn back around. " Did you ask about Charlotte, ?" John suddenly asked.

Kayleigh was a little shocked, Anna had said their conversation would be secret, obviously Anna couldn't be trusted.

" Who said that ?" Kayleigh looked in the mirror.

" Don't say owt, but Steve told me, that you told Mandy that you'd ask my mum about her when you could, and I reckon in her car was an ideal opportunity "

" Yes I did "

" Why ?"

John's question caught Kayleigh unprepared. But she was going to be honest. She turned back around to face John.

" I have to know you love me more "

" Of course I love you more "

" How would I know that ?" 

John looked puzzled.

" Seriously John how would I know ?"

" Because I've told you "

" And men never lie to their women eh ?"

" What is that supposed to mean, when have I lied to you ?"

" I didn't say you had " 

" Well you certainly implied it "

" I didn't mean that you had lied John, I simply meant that saying something doesn't prove it's true "

John stared at Kayleigh. He sighed and sat back against the headboard.

" Charlotte and I were different from you and I, our relationship was based more on mutual convenience than love, we sort of drifted together into it, that's probably why we so easily drifted out of it "

" Is that why you never set a date ?"

" I truly don't know, probably, perhaps our hearts weren't in it "

" The wedding ?"

" The relationship "

"Did you ever love her ?"

" I thought I did, but looking back I think I was just really really fond of her "

" Did she love you ?"

" You know what, to this day I'm not sure, but the more I think of it, the more difficult it is for me to remember her ever saying she did. Maybe she did say it, but I can't remember "

" I don't think she did, " Kayleigh said smiling.

" Why ?"

" She let you go, I'd never do that to the man l loved, I'd never let you go "

John was lost in thought for a while. " I suppose you'd remember if someone said they love you, wouldn't you ?" He eventually said.

" I do " 

" Do you ?" John said, shocked.

" Yes, you John, only you've ever told me that you love me , you're the only man to ever do that "

John marched purposely towards Kayleigh, he indicated for her to stand, she did . He hugged her tight.

"I know we've only been together, I mean properly together for a few days, but I love you more than I thought it was possible to love anyone, and I swear on my life I've never loved anyone more "

Kayleigh ran the back of her hand down his cheek.

" I believe you "

" Honestly babe "

" I said I believe you "

" That means a lot to me, " John smiled.

" You mean a lot to me " Kayleigh grinned.


	3. Velcro shoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How did John end up engaged to Charlotte, and why was he in Mark's and Spencer?

" Kieron Andrew Kitson ?"

" Uh huh "

" And you're Kayleigh Ann Kitson "

" I know that John "

" KAK, both of you, KAK, Mandy was lucky " John chuckled.

" Think so ?" Kayleigh wiggled her eyebrows 

" You're kidding me?"

" She's Kimberly Amanda Kitson, but hates Kimberly, hence she gets called Mandy "

" More KAK "

Kayleigh nodded,

" And there's Kelly's big brother, my cousin Kevin "

" Is he KAK too then ?"

" Kevin Alan "

" KAK mad, your family ain't it ?" John chuckled. 

" Could be worse though " She said looking at John, a mischievous look on her face.

" I know I'm gonna regret asking this, but how, pray tell, could it be worse?"

" Kelly for instance"

" Your cousin Kelly Kitson, don't tell me, another KAK ?"

" No, she's really unlucky "

" How, pray tell ?"

" Her middle name's Olivia "

John erupted into an uncontrollable fit of laughter, he laughed so much that he had to wipe his eyes several times.

" Oh god babe, you're priceless do you know that , bloody priceless ?"

" Thank you"

" You're the best thing to ever happen to me babe, the very best "

" Do I make you happy ?"

John had pulled up at lights as Kayleigh said what she said.

" Yes" he replied, softly " Yes you do, very very happy indeed"

" Good, because being with you has made me the happiest I've ever been. "

John looked deep into Kayleigh's eyes, and he knew in that instant, she belonged in his heart, forever.

" Marry me ?" John unexpectedly heard himself say.

" What ?"

" I said………"

Before John could finish speaking, a car horn blasted behind him. 

" Sit there " 

" Where else would I go " Kayleigh shrugged.

John hurriedly moved off, and pulled into the side. He switched off, and turned to face Kayleigh.

" Kayleigh…."

" No "

" Will you, ….what ?"

" No John "

" What ?" He repeated. 

" Not now, not yet "

John said nothing, he just stared. 

" You have to ask my dad first , do it properly " Kayleigh eventually said." Then of course I'll marry you "

John leant back against the headrest, and let out a deep sigh.

" Jesus Kayleigh, why in the name of all that's holy did you do that , you scared the shit out of me ?"

" Sorry, but you sort of took me by surprise "

" My world fell out of my arsehole there you lunatic "

" Urgh, what a terrible thought "

John gripped the wheel tightly, and exhaled deeply .

" I'm sorry darling, I didn't mean it the way it unfolded you know, I wasn't playing a trick on you or owt, honestly I wouldn't do that " Kayleigh said as she squeezed John's hand.

John glared at Kayleigh, and he immediately saw she was near tears. She watched John, as his sly smile started to form, he shook his head and chuckled.

" Damn near had a bloody heart attack missy "

" I'm so sorry John, really I am "

" Forget it, so yes then ?" John grinned.

" Of course yes, a million times yes "

" I only need one babe "

John smiled, grabbed Kayleigh and they had a deep meaningful kiss. They parted lips and looked at each other, smiling .

" I was serious though John, I do want you to ask my dad, I know it's old fashioned….."

" So am I though eh ?" 

" Yes but in a lovely way "

" What if Bill said no ?"

" He won't "

" What if he did though ?"

" He won't, trust me John, he wouldn't dare "

John looked at Kayleigh, she smiled warmly at him.

" No, I don't suppose he would ."

" Left at the lights and follow the dual carriageway "

Those were the first words spoken for quite a while.

" Left it is babe "

John glanced towards Kayleigh.

" Are you okay ?"

" More than okay John, I'm……...I'm feeling wonderful "

" Good , I'm glad "

" Can you explain something, it's about what you said earlier ?"

" I've said a lot these last few days babe "

" It's about drifting into a relationship with Charlotte, what did you mean ?"

" Claire……"

" Your sister in law ?"

" Aye, she has two sisters, one older called Karen, and one younger, Emma, and Emma had a good friend called Charlotte "

" Your Charlotte?"

" Eh ?"

" You mean the Charlotte you were engaged to ?"

" Obviously "

" Fine, carry on "

John shook his head, Kayleigh noticed.

" What ?" She asked techily.

" What other Charlotte would I be telling you about ?"

" How would I know, how many Charlotte's do you know ?"

" I only know the one "

" Two "

" Two ?"

" Little Charlie, the Saturday girl in the bakery, she's a Charlotte "

" Does she know Claire's sister Emma ?"

" How would I know that eh ?" Kayleigh shrugged. " But I doubt it "

" Then it's unlikely to be her then i'nt it ?"John said through his teeth.

" I wish I hadn't bloody asked you now "

" Do you want to hear or not ?"

" Keep your vest on Freddie, I only wanted to be sure you weren't drifting into this relationship too "

" Of course I'm not, this one is full steam ahead, I know exactly what I'm doing"

" Good, that's all I wanted to know " Kayleigh crossed her arms.

" Do you still want to know or not ?"

" Yes I want to know "

" Me and Paul were having a day out, went to the football, had a curry then a few games of snooker, and decided to go for a drink before we headed home"

" Do you do that often ?" 

" Not as much as we'd like to, no, anyway he met Emma at the bar, and she introduced me to Charlotte, we got talking and I ran her home, and never really thought about her after that "

" And ?"

" And, a few weeks later I met her in Marks and Spencer's………"

" She was stalking you John "

" Was she balls stalking me"

" Mark my words John, one day you would have opened your bedroom curtains, and there she'd be, peering through the gap, trying to have a butcher's at mister winkie "

" She'd be hard pushed, I sleep upstairs remember "

" I was talking hypothetically "

" You were talking bollocks "

" Mark my words John, stalker "

" Will I go on ?"

" Yes please " Kayleigh grinned.

" So we……"

" Why were you in Marks ?"

" Eh ?"

" What were you buying in Marks ?"

" Shoes "

" Shoes ?" Kayleigh scoffed.

" Yes shoes, I buy shoes in Marks okay "

" That explains a lot "

" Meaning ?"

" Nothing , you buy shoes from Marks that says it all really "

" Look they're comfy okay ?"

" Velcro were they ?"

" You what ?"

" Nowt , carry on John."

" Anyway we went for lunch, I drove her home ,and she invited me in for coffee"

" Tart "

" She is not "

" She tried the old fancy a coffee trick "

" So did you "

" Oh yea so I did, but I love you so it was okay for me " Kayleigh said matter of factly.

" Anyway we chatted for a while, found out we both liked live music and motorbikes among other things, and we ended up going out together "

" You must have thought you had a future together though, if you proposed ?"

John rubbed his chin.

" I didn't really, not as such "

" How can you not really propose, but end up engaged ? "

" Accidentally " John chuckled.

" How can you accidentally propose ?"

" I was getting pissed of with work, and decided to take a few months off to travel, and was going to ask Charlotte to go with me, so I bought a nice bunch of flowers, an expensive bottle of fizz, and a nice box of chocolates, and forgetting the date, presented them to her "

" The date ?"

" 14th Of February "

" Shit "

" I also, because she was lying on the couch, knelt down " 

" OMG "

" Then, I started the conversation by clearing my throat, and saying , Charlotte I've reached a decision about something important in my life, I'd like it if you and me were to spend much more time together, ….. next thing I know, she's jumping around the room, screaming yes yes I'll marry you "

John glanced at a quiet Kayleigh. 

" Poor woman "

" I never corrected her, she still to this day doesn't know "

" I mean poor woman thinking she'd got the man she wanted, and yet she hadn't, not really "

" I suspect that deep down she knew that me and her weren't really compatible, as we got to know each other better, it became obvious to everyone, apart from us apparently "

" You know, now that I know about what happened, I don't feel so angry about how she treated you "

" Meaning I deserved all I got ?"

" No, meaning that I can understand her a bit better, I'd be devastated if I ever lost you, I'd never get over it "

" You won't have to babe " John lifted Kayleigh's hand and kissed it .

" I don't suppose she thought she would either " 

" No probably not right enough "

" So who's going tonight then ?" John asked to break the tension.

" You and me, obviously, Steve, Mandy, Kieron and his girl, Kelly and Desmond,...."

" I thought her fella was Dennis?"

" The last one was yes, this one is Desmond "

" Desmond, not Dennis " John repeated.

" Desmond "

" Right "

" And the neighbours, Mr and Mrs Brown, they'll probably pop in " 

" So, what's the script, is it drinks and snacks or what ?"

" Dinner, three courses usually, then drinks music, snacks and fun " Kayleigh enthused.

" Live music ?" John grinned.

" Would you play ?"

" To please my future in-laws, no problem babe"

Kayleigh grabbed John's head and kissed him.

" Steady on love, I'm driving remember "

" Thank you for agreeing to come "

" Why wouldn't I?"

" My dad knows you've been banging his little girl, so I thought you might think it a bit awkward "

" I hadn't, well not until now anyway "

" I'm only winding you up John, as long as you're treating me right, he'll be happy "

" Does your mum do dinner for every buggers birthday ?"

" If she can yes, she likes when we're all together, bonding time she calls it "

" Nice "

" John ?"

" What babe ?"

" Can I tell mum ?" Kayleigh was smiling like a Cheshire cat. 

" Of course you can "

" She loves a wedding "

" As you've raised the subject, how set in stone is your big fairytale wedding?"

" What do you mean ?"

" Well you know you said it would take a year of organisation ?"

" Vaguely "

" Would you consider getting married, quicker ?"

" How much quicker ?"

" Next month ?"

John negotiated a tricky junction, then looked at Kayleigh, she looked puzzled.

" Are you okay babe ?"

" Are you serious, no stupid question of course you are ?"

" Too soon ?"

" No, not too soon, but why ?"

" Why not ?"

" I'm serious John, why ?"

" Because I've been searching all my life for my perfect woman, and now that I've found her, I want my ring on her finger so no other bugger can steal her away from me "

" No one would steal me from you John, I'm convinced we're joined for life "

" I'm not willing to take the chance, I want us wed as soon as "

" How soon could we ?"

" You up for it then ?" John grinned.

" Yes, how soon ?"

" 28 days, once we notify the registrar "

Kayleigh reached across and took John's hand.

" How do you know that ?"

John glanced towards the little redhead. 

" I researched it " John replied shyly. 

" So earlier wasn't that spontaneous after all?"

" The timing was, the question wasn't,"

" To be honest John, I'd marry you, anywhere you like, anytime you like, church, registry office, hotel……."

" Store "

" Fuck off "

Once again John erupted in hearty laughter.

" Is it any wonder I need you so much, you make my life worth living babe, you really do "

" It would be a lot cheaper too, to be honest "

" I'm not bothered about that, believe it or not "

" I do believe it John "

" And, I know we'll have to discuss it, but I think we should consider starting our family sooner rather than later "

" Okay, but can I have my dinner first ?"

Again John laughed,

" I'm gonna need Tena man if you keep making me laugh, you mentalist "

" I like making you laugh "

" I wanted to ask you out years ago you know, and I wish to God I had ?" John said seriously.

" Why didn't you ?" 

" I'm not your type "

" Say that again John, but listen to yourself "

" I don't get that "

" I'm marrying you, how can you not be my type?"

John looked at Kayleigh, he faced the front and stayed quiet for a few minutes.

" I've wasted so much time, what an effing idiot "

" You're not an idiot John, you're just, quiet, shy, and lovely "

" Thank you "

" But a little slow at times, " Kayleigh chuckled.

" Made up for it this weekend though ?"

" We sure have John, well made up "

" Second right, then left at the shops "

" Okay babe, by the way, what do your folks do ?"

" Mums a social worker, well I say social worker, she's head of social services for the local council "

" Impressive "

" Dads semi retired, he was transport manager for a haulier "

" Good jobs "

" Mum has a Masters, dad only has a bachelor's, not that she mentions it, much "

John turned left at the small row of shops, as he started up the hill, he noticed the houses became larger, and spaced out much more.

" That one , the blue door and shutters "

" You can't hide money eh ?"

" Bit flash for me John, but they like it, and that's what counts."

" Yes to each their own "

" Shit " 

" What babe ?"

" Mums at the window, best brace yourself for a doorstep meeting "

" You make it sound like your mum and dad are the bleedin Stasi?"

" Mums an Anglican, dad's an atheist "

" Eh ?"

" None of them are Stasi John "

John looked on, a wry smile on his face.

" Right Anglican and atheist, got it "

" Try to remember it "

" I will babe "

" Good, because don't think either of them have been to East Germany, right Redders let's go "

John mumbled under his breath, Kayleigh had stitched him up again.

" He's not what I thought he'd look like, " Bill said as he joined Brenda.

" Shut up Bill, don't dare say that, he loves our girl, and she, by all accounts is madly in love with him, and in my book, that makes him perfect "

" Thick book is it , oooh ?"

Brenda elbowed her husband in the ribs.

" Best behaviour William "

" Alright, alright, I'm not unwelcoming "

Brenda opened the door and stepped out, Bill joined her.

" Jesus " 

" What is it ?"

" Your mum is your bloody double !"

" That's not how genetics work John, it's the other way round, I look like her "

" Smart arse " John grinned.

" I take that off her too " Kayleigh winked and wiggled up the path.


	4. Three Degrees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John discovers one of Kayleighs secrets, and gains an important ally.

" Hello darling happy birthday, and you'll be pleased to hear, I've got you a Caterpillar cake, like always ". Brenda said hugging a beaming Kayleigh.

" I'm not twelve mum "

" I'll have yours then " John said grinning.

" Pleased to meet you, John or do you prefer Johnathan," Brenda said, hugging John.

" Call him John mum, everybody else does, just John "

Kayleigh looked at John and grinned.

" Yes, John's fine thank you Missus Kitson "

" Brenda, please "

Kayleigh kissed her dad's cheek and headed inside .

" Mister Kitson " John held his hand out.

" Bill son, nice to meet you, I've heard loads obviously, but it's nice to see you in the flesh, so to speak "

" Likewise " John replied, with a confidence belying his inner feelings.

" Kayleigh " Mandy's voice carried from inside.

Kayleigh hugged Mandy, Kieron and Steve, as this was the first time she had met Kierons girlfriend she shook hands with her, John likewise greeted the other family members.

" So John , she got you at last then ?" Kieron said as he patted John on the back.

" I told you she would, didn't ah ?" Steve said with an equally wide grin.

" It was only a matter of time " Kieron replied

" Well he's a caught man now ,eh John ?"

" I think you'll find I got her actually gentlemen " John answered jovialy. 

Steve put his arm around John's shoulders, 

" John, John ,John, you're meant to think that buddy, that's all part of the getting got "

" Getting got , is that even proper English ?"

Mandy, queried. 

" Don't matter babe, he is either way " 

Kieron answered for him and Steve.

Mandy kissed John on the cheek and took his arm, and led him from the hall into the large lounge. 

Bill stood inside the front door, Brenda stood watching him eventually she caught his eye.

" What?"

" What's got you smiling ?"

" Mandy, Kieron and our Steve all know this John pretty well ,don't they ?"

" They've all spent time with him and Kayleigh, yes, and they only have good things to say about him, why ?"

" Every single smile there was genuine, every greeting heartfelt, they all like him "

" And your Kayleigh loves him "

" My Kayleigh?"

" You and her are as alike as get out, she just looks like me, everything else about her is you "

" Anyway, I was thinking, if they all like him, I'm pretty sure I will too "

" Remember that "

Brenda headed to the lounge, Bill following on, there was laughter emanating from within.

Steve was pouring drinks, as soon as Brenda entered, Kayleigh took her arm.

" Let's check dinner mum ?" 

" It'll be ages yet love"

" Best check though eh ?" Kayleigh nodded.

" Nah, it's fine "

Kayleigh turned her mum to face her.

" Mum we really need to go into the kitchen to check dinner and stuff "

" What stuff ?"

" Any stuff, mum we need to check it ?" Kayleigh nodded.

" What…...ooh. yea check stuff " Brenda realised Kayleigh wanted to talk.

" I'll help " Mandy volunteered.

" NO" Brenda and Kayleigh said in unison.

" No, it's okay, me and mum will manage, won't we mum ?"

" Apparently so " Brenda said, putting her wine glass on the sideboard.

John watched bemused as Kayleigh went through the half glass double doors, after her mother entered, Kayleigh stood with her back against them.

John could see Brenda nodding, it looked like a one sided conversation to be honest, John smiled as Brenda made several interrupted attempts to talk, at one point she put her fist to her mouth to stifle a scream or shout, suddenly she grabbed her oldest daughter in a huge hug, as John watched, Brenda smiled at him and almost imperceptibly winked. 

Kayleigh smiled the widest of smiles as the door closed behind her. 

" Mum……."

" You're pregnant!"

" No I'm not "

" Are you sure?"

" Yes " 

" I won't judge you ……."

" I'm not pregnant "

" When was your last per ….?"

" Mum I'm not bloody pregnant, now please listen and try not to overreact okay ?"

" Okay I'll try "

" John proposed "

" Seriously ? "

" Yes "

" A…….." Brenda stuck her fist up to her face, but she did do a little Kayleighesque happy clappy dance. 

" When ?"

" On the way here "

" You said yes I take it ?"

" Yes, but he has to ask dad "

" Is he asking him today ?"

Kayleigh went to speak, but stopped open mouthed.

" I dunno " she said eventually, " We didn't talk it over that much , we haven't planned it"

" Leave it to me "

" Meaning ?"

" I'll organise some alone time for John and your dad "

" How ?"

" I'll think of something "

" Be subtle mum "

" Subtle is my middle name "

" Angelina is your middle name "

" Well it should have been subtle, come on give me a hug " 

As Brenda hugged Kayleigh she smiled at John.

" Dinner okay then ?"

" What Steve ?"

" Dinner Brend, you and Kayleigh went to go check it "

" It's fine Steve, thank you " Kayleigh answered.

Brenda coughed dramatically.

" You okay love ?"

" Fine Bill thank you, you know Bill, Kayleigh was just telling me how much John loves his garden ……"

" Eh ?" John looked on puzzled.

"……..why don't you show him ours ?"

Bill looked at John, then towards Brenda.

" What ?"

" Show John our garden "

" Garden ?"

, " The outside thing Bill, with flowers and stuff "

" See that out there John, that's my garden, there's flowers and stuff " Bill pointed out the picture window.

John walked over and looked, he nodded appreciatively,

" Very nice Bill, very nice indeed, that red stuff is nice " 

" Show him from outside Bill " Brenda insisted.

" We can see fine from here, " Bill said.

" It's a lovely view from here " John added .

" Outside, go outside and look at it, both of you now "

Bill and John looked at Brenda, each other, put their glasses down and went outside.

Brenda looked towards a flustered Kayleigh.

" Sorted " she said grinning .

" That's subtle is it ?" 

" Yes "

" What's going on Kaylz, mum, what's happening here ?" A puzzled Mandy asked.

" You'll find out soon enough, right who needs a refill ?"

John and Bill walked into the garden, neither spoke until they reached the summer house at the far end.

" Right John my friend, what gives ?"

" What do you mean ?"

" Brenda and Kayleigh have a chinwag and five minutes later, we're sent to talk, why ?"

" Well " John pulled at his open collar .

" Do you want to marry her is that it ?"

John looked on flabbergasted.

" Is it, did I guess right ?" Bill grinned. 

" Yes, yes you are, yes I do "

" Good, so have you asked, stupid question, thats what the conversation in the kitchen was about ?"

" I assume it was , yes "

" What did she say ?" 

" Yes, if you approved "

Bill chuckled.

" John son, Kayleigh is as stubborn as the day is long, no way on this earth would she need my permission, she's just paying me a courtesy, as are you, and I appreciate it. If you're man enough to handle a Kitson woman, then you have my blessing, got a date set ?"

" I was hoping next month "

" That's quick, is she, you know , is she ?"

" God, no "

" Good, why the hurry then ?"

John looked Bill straight in the eyes,

" Because I don't want to spend any longer than I have to, not married to her, if that makes sense ?"

Bill smiled warmly.

" Makes perfect sense to me, but I'm a romantic old sod "

" Good, we can make plans now "

" Brenda will try to convince Kayleigh to wait and go for the whole church do, with all the trimmings, if you really want it quick, be prepared to dig your heels in, but I'll back you and Kayleigh one hundred percent "

" Thank you " John thrust his hand out, Bill shook it.

" Welcome to Bedlam, John "

" Why will Brenda want us to wait ?"

" Me and her had a registry office ceremony, basically because that call we could afford at the time, and as Mandy,s was a rush job, so was hers "

" Rush job ?" As soon as John said it he realised " Oh right get it "

" No one said, I take it ?" 

" Not until now, no "

" Well it's not a secret, I suppose no one thought to "

" Probably not "

Bill showed John around the garden proper, it was mature and surrounded by a high stone wall, John looked behind the summer house.

" You got a cold frame I see " 

" It's just rhubarb John, let's get back "

" My old grandad had a huge rhubarb patch back in the day, how's this thriving ?" John walked towards the wood and glass structure.

" My grandad never had electricity in his cold frame though "

" Best get back John "

" Must be about ready to pick, I like a rhubarb tart me " John lifted the lid.

" Whoa, that smells a bit don't it ?" 

" Dinners nearly ready John, best get in come on mate "

John looked at Bill, he in turn blushed slightly.

" Your rhubarb is diseased Bill, those leaves don't look right " John grinned.

" It's for personal use only "

" Is that your defence is it, honest officer it's all mine.?"

Bill walked over shaking his head, a huge grin on his face.

" I'm lucky you're a store manager eh ?"

" If I were a Bobbie, I'd be in a tight spot right enough "

John rubbed a leaf between his fingers and sniffed them.

" Jesus wept Bill, that's some strong ganja "

" An aficionado of herbs are you ?"

" I've gigged for nigh on twenty years mate, I've smelled a reefer or two in my time "

" After dinner, me, Brenda, Mandy and Steve come out for a cigarette in the summer house, Kieron too occasionally"

" Not Kayleigh?"

" No, I think she knows but she turns a blind eye"

" I can't imagine her stoned, she's giggly enough, and already has the permanent munchies "

" Come on mate, let's get back, you can tell Kayleigh what I said about the wedding "

" Cheers Bill, she'll be chuffed "

" So do you want me to announce your engagement or do you want to ?"

" Best Kayleigh and I do it "

" Aye probably, she's waited a long time for it "

" And I'm glad she has, I've waited a while too right enough "

" I heard you'd been engaged before "

" I was, but now it's to the right woman, the one I've always meant to be with "

Bill stopped and watched John walk in front, he smiled to himself, Kayleigh had gotten the right man too, but he wouldn't tell John that, not yet anyway. 

Bill hurriedly caught up with John and they walked back into the house together chatting away merrily.

" That's a lovely garden Brenda, thanks or suggesting I see it "

" Bugger the garden " Mandy said loudly, " are you and Kayleigh getting wed ?"

John looked on open mouthed. 

Kayleigh stared at her little sister.

" How thick do you think we are eh ?, go show John the garden my arse "

" Yes we are " John said, 

Before John could say anything else, he and Kayleigh were overwhelmed with hugs kisses, and good wishes, Mandy had a little cry, and Kirsty, Kierons girlfriend took a while to calm down. The group had a celebratory drink, and the woman started throwing around ideas pertaining to the upcoming nuptials. Bill took John on a tour of the house.

Eventually as the tour ended, there were only two rooms left to be shown.

" This is the downstairs lav, obviously "

" Obviously "

" And this is my bolt hole, we call it the study, but as you can see, we've got the Xbox and PlayStation in here, when Alfie or Chloe stay over this is where they spend most of their time, they can have their phones where they like in the house, but their tablets or laptops stay in here "

John noticed the huge Tv on the wall, and the desktop computer, he walked over to some framed documents . Bill noticed him.

" Well of fame, or records of disappointment, depending on your point of view "

" Brenda Angelina Kitson, awarded a Masters in…….."

" Finished it after we got married, set up a house, started a full time job and still completed it "

" Clever woman " John said .

" Certainly is "

" William Alexander Xavier Kitson, Xavier ?"

" Don't ask mate " Bill smiled.

" BSc Mechanical Engineering, not bad William, not bad at all "

John walked over to the other wall.

" Mandy and Kieron have diplomas, and Advanced diplomas, Kieron has a few City and Guilds too "

" You must be proud of the two of them?"

" I am indeed, you got a degree John ?"

" No, I did fancy doing music at Uni, but when push came to shove, I decided it weren't for me "

" Don't suit everyone right enough "

" What's that one ?" John nodded towards a certificate on the wall near the window.

" Kayleighs "

" Oh aye, what's she got then ?"

Bill watched John walk over and look at it, he smiled as he watched John's expression change.

Bill and John were talking as they entered the lounge.

" Done the grand tour then ?" Kayleigh asked as he took John's hand.

" You have a degree " John said, looking at the diminutive redhead.

" I know, I remember getting it "

" A degree " 

" Yes, I know , but it's only a Desmond, so it's nothing to boast about "

" A what ? " John chuckled. 

" A Two Two , as in Desmond Tutu "

" A Desmond ?"

" Uh huh, a first is a Damien, after Damien Hurst, and a third class, is a Douglas, as in Douglas Herd, I got a second so it's Desmond "

" How come you never told me you had one?"

" You haven't told me your qualifications

John, why would I tell you mine? "

" Fair enough "

" Do you still love me though, " Kayleigh grinned, " now you know I'm part of the intelligentsia ?"

" That I do, little miss letters after her name Kitson "

" Come and give me a hand in the kitchen John "

Kayleigh took John's hand and led him away, she closed the door behind them.

" Check the oven John, I'll check the pots"

John did as he was asked, then turned to face Kayleigh.

" Seriously babe, why don't you mention your qualifications ?"

"It's not relevant to what I do "

" Still, it's something to be proud of a BA, what was it in again ?"

" Fashion design and textiles "

" Why didn't you pursue a career in that then ?"

" I love fashion……"

" It shows in the way you dress"

" Thank you, as I was saying though, I love fashion, but once I actually started studying I realised it was okay as a hobby, but I didn't want to spend my life doing it, but I finished the course anyway "

" Maybe I dodged a bullet then by not going, maybe I wouldn't have enjoyed my music as much "

" We'll never know "

" True, but one thing I do know is that I'm going to update your work file, Kayleigh Ann Kitson BA "

" Don't you dare " Kayleigh grinned. 

" Why not ?"

" I like people thinking I'm not the brightest pencil in the lightbulb case "

John roared with laughter.

" If I had a degree of tell every bugger "

" If you had one, no one would be the least bit surprised, but with me …….."

" You're a strange one Kitson "

" Guilty as charged, come on thicko, let's get back "

" Cheeky bitch " 

Kayleigh jumped clear of John's attempt to playfully smack her pert rear. Giggling they went back into the lounge.

" Mum says you want a wedding next summer " Mandy said as they entered.

" No Mand, what I said was it would be nice, if Kayleigh waited to next summer "

Kayleigh glared at her mother, Brenda's blush was an indicator that she was trying to steer a conversation in a particular direction.

" Mum……" She started to say.

" That's not an option Brenda " John said, he walked behind Kayleigh and put his hand on her shoulder.

" Kayleigh and I have discussed this, we want it sooner "

" How much sooner ?" Kieron asked.

" Much sooner ," Kayleigh added.

" As in ?" Mandy continued.

" Next month " Kayleigh said.

Steve, Kieron and Mandy looked at each other, unbelieving.


	5. Poor old dear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise in the Kitson household, and Brenda's not one to give in easily.

" You're pregnant " Mandy shrieked, a huge grin on her face, " hypocrite, after the lecture you gave me, you go and……."

" I'm not pregnant "

" Yes you are " 

" No, I'm not " Kayleigh all but snarled.

" You must……."

" For fuck sake Mand, if she says she's not then she's not, it's not as if she could hide it, is it ?" Kieron snapped.

" Why the rush then ?" Mandy directed her comment at Kieron.

" Fuck all to do wi you I'd imagine " Kieron grinned.

" Take a day off Kieron, no need to be a tosser everyday you know ? "

" Fuck you Mandy "

" Big man eh ?"

" For God's sake " Bill roared.

Kieron and Mandy stopped mid tirade.

" John, Kirsty I'm sorry you had to witness that, but unfortunately my two youngest have no filters at times, it's a bit of an embarrassment this being your first time here in all " Bill continued.

" Sorry Kirsty, sorry John mate " Kieron said sheepishly.

" Sorry from me too, " Mandy said, glaring at Kieron .

" Happy ?" Kayleigh directed the question towards her mother.

" I didn't do anything" 

" You know exactly what you did mum, exactly "

" Don't know what you're on about Kayleigh, really I don't " 

Kayleigh took a deep breath.

" John and I are not teenagers , we know we're right for each other, and we need, not want or would like, but need to be together, and we want to be as soon as possible, I'm not risking him getting away from me……"

"And I can't live without her, " John added.

" So" Kayleigh continued, " we are getting married as soon as humanly possible, not next year, not next summer but next month if possible, is that plain enough Amanda ?"

Mandy shrugged and sipped her wine .

" Mother ?" Kayleigh said.

" If that's really what you want……?"

" It is "

" Well, I wouldn't dream of getting in the way of your wedding, you know that…"

" But ?"

" I still think it's too soon, " Brenda said, crossing her arms.

" Why ?" Bill asked.

" What?" A puzzled Brenda asked her husband.

" Why do you think it's too soon ?"

" How can you know someone in a month ?" Brenda scoffed.

" They've known each other for years ." Bill replied.

" Known each other yes, but not known known "

" They've travelled together for months now, I suspect they've gotten to know each other in that time "

" I'm just suggesting that they wait "

" We all know that's what you're suggesting, but like I asked before why ?"

" You can't rush into something like this "

" Yes you can, especially if you know it's right, like they do "

" Well you shouldn't, you should think things through ….."

" They have, and they decided……."

" Next month is too soon, things need planned "

" This is their wedding Brenda, not yours, Kayleigh and John's "

" I know that….."

" Then respect their decision, don't assume that you know best "

" It has to be perfect Bill "

" No it doesn't " Kayleigh said, " it just has to be what we want it to be "

" And you've already decided how you want it, look darling it won't take much to change your plans, not materially anyway, but it will take time "

" Mum I made wedding plans years ago, I'm older and wiser now, …..oh for God's sake " Kayleigh exclaimed.

John watched as Brenda took a pink notepad out of a drawer.

" I wrote it down, every time you changed something I amended the plan, it's a tight push but I reckon we could do it by next summer "

" Maybe we could think about ……." John started to say.

" Don't even think of finishing that sentence Redmond " Kayleigh snarled, glancing up at John.

Kayleigh marched over to her mother and snatched the notepad.

" This is not happening " Kayleigh waved the notepad in the air, " not now, not ever"

" It's what you wanted " 

" That's right it was, but I don't want it now "

" You've wanted this for as long as I can remember, and now suddenly because John wants a quick wedding it's all change all of a sudden "

" We mum, me and John want a quick wedding, what's in there is unimportant"

Kayleigh stated as she put the book down.

" Unimportant, unimportant, it's the singularly most important day in a woman's life !" 

" What part of it, the princess dress, the four bridesmaids, the white doves or the horse drawn carriage, what's the important part ?"

" All of it, " Brenda shouted. 

" None of it, not one single idea in there matters now mum not one " Kayleigh said softly.

Brenda cupped Kayleigh's cheek, and looked into an all too familiar pair of hazel eyes.

" I know darling, but I want your day to be how you imagined it to be "

" But it won't be, because for all these years I've been focusing on the wrong things, the dress, the venue, the theme, a guest list for God's sake, and not one of them is important not really, what is important is that I'm there with the man I love, and who I know loves me, because at the end of the day that's what's truly important, when people's memories of what I wore, or how the tables were decorated begin to fade, we will still have that special bond, an overwhelming, all encompassing, unfathomably deep love, and that far outweighs anything written in there. Times change mum, people change, their needs and desires change, I've changed " 

Sensing that things were calming down, Kieron patted his big sister's thigh,

" Mand, let's set the table eh ?"

"Good idea, come on Steve, and you Kirsty, time to earn your keep."

The four or them headed into the dining room.

" So will that be it decided then ?" Kirsty asked as she prepared napkins.

" What decided love ?" Mandy replied.

" When Kayleigh gets married "

" Oh no love far from it, that was only the opening skirmish " Steve said grinning.

" So what will happen now ?"

Kieron looked at Mandy and grinned,

" Dad ?"

" Dad " 

" Dad what ?" Kirsty asked. 

" Well " Mandy continued "Kayleigh is her daddy's girl, always has been……"

" Always will be, " Kieron added.

" …….so mum will try to get dad to talk to her, try to change her mind, make her see sense as mum will put it " Mandy finished.

" But he won't ," Kieron said, as he put the cutlery down.

" Why not ?"

Steve answered Kirsty this time.

" Because Bill will want Kayleigh to get the wedding she wants, not the one Brenda wants her to want , so he'll side with Kayleigh and John, if he hasn't already, but it sounded like he had to be honest "

" She might try to get John to change his mind, do the guilt trip thing on him " Mandy said thoughtfully.

" Kayleigh would spot that a mile off "

" Would she though, they say love is blind ?"

" Perhaps so Mand, but it would have to be deaf, dumb and stooopid too, not to see what Brenda is up to "

" Why is your mum so set on Kayleigh having a big wedding ?"

" Her only regret in life, so she says, is not having a church wedding, so she is sort of fixated on it " Kieron replied. 

" Didn't you have a church wedding then Mandy ?"

Mandy slapped the shoulder of a sniggering Kieron.

" No love, ours was registry office, I couldn't find a maternity dress suitable for a church do "

" Oh " Kirsty blushed at having asked that question.

" Dirty bitch " Kieron chuckled.

" I take it next month is okay with your parents then John ?" Brenda suddenly asked.

" John's mum is a widow, and she's only too happy for us getting married, when doesn't matter to her, not one bit " Kayleigh answered.

It suddenly dawned on John that his mum didn't know.

" I'll text Kelly see where she's gotten to " Kayleigh said, as she looked directly at John. John felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he went to reach for it, but picked up on Kayleigh subtly shaking her head.

He kept his hands where they were.

Kayleigh stared at her phone.

" You know what, I'd be better ringing her "

Kayleigh dialled Kelly, as the phone was answered, Kayleigh subtly nodded her head towards the door, then smiled at John.

John immediately got what was happening.

" Hiya Kel, where are you ?" 

As Kayleigh spoke to her cousin John subtly looked at his phone .

PHONE YOUR MUM ,Kayleigh had text.

" Bloody work, I told them I was off this weekend, excuse me folks, I might as well get this out of the way " John made his way outside.

" Hiya love "

" Hi mum, eh look I've something important to tell you "

" Oh that's wonderful news, when is she due ?"

" Who due ?"

" Kayleigh you idiot, when is the baby due ?"

" She's not pregnant "

" Oh well I can only hope, so what have you got to tell me ?"

" I asked her to marry me "

" And is she ?"

" What ?"

" Are you being deliberately obtuse John ?"

" No "

" Well just answer then ,is she or isn't she …?"

" I told you she's not…….oh, right sorry, yes she is going to marry me "

" I'm pleased for you both, she makes you happy and that's important, that and the fact she loves you obviously "

" Thing is mum, that we, well me really, thought that, well decided really ,but she did agree, so it's mutual really, but we thought, next month "....John held his phone at arms length, he expected a lecture, a scream or an argument, he got an empty silence.

" Mum……"

" Definitely possible, it will need to run like a Swiss watch mind you, but definitely doable, do you have venues in mind for a reception, or do you want me to put some feelers out, I think I've a few favours to call in. Tell Kayleigh to text me anything she wants me to do, anything okay, I've plenty spare time now. Have you told Paul ?"

" No, I'll call him now "

" Right I'll tell nana shall I ?"

" Ta mam "

" Okay bye love and I mean it, tell Kayleigh anything at all "

" Will do, love you mum bye bye "

John smiled as he rang Paul.

" Just a quick call pal, " he said immediately Paul answered.

" You engaged are you ?"

" How the hell did you guess that ?" 

" Just lucky I guess, are you really ?"

" Of course I am you twat "

" Sorry, I mean that's excellent, you couldn't do better than that little cracker, you do know that right ?"

" Of course I do "

" She's scraping the bottom of the barrel obviously, but you've scored out of it "

" Cheeky shite " John chuckled.

" I'm stoked bro "

" Will you be best man ?" 

" I'd be miffed if I wasn't John "

" Next month ?"

" Seriously ?"

" Seriously "

" You dirty little bugger, you've got her up the……"

" No I haven't, why does every bugger think that ?"

" Why the rush then ?"

" Because it's what we want "

" Tell me where, when and how many, I'll fix things up okay ?"

" Cheers bud "

" Oh and tell my little sister I'm made up for you, okay ?"

" Sister ?"

" Kayleigh you twat " 

" Oh right, got you " 

" Bye mate "

" Bye buddy "

" She's pissed, no way will she make it "

" What if one of us go pick her up ? "

" Mum, she can't string two words together, no way is she coming over, she'd only start feeling sorry for herself and crying again"

" She must have forgotten it was your night "

" I'm beginning to think that I'm more of a friend to her than she is to me "

" That's a bit unkind Kayleigh, she's just had a hard time lately "

" Still not an excuse, not as far as I'm concerned anyway"

" So changing the subject Kayleigh, how old is John's mum ?"

" Well she had John, at the same age you had me, and he's three years older, so ….."

" Sixty or sixty one "

" Uh huh, why ?"

" Poor lonely old thing "

" Eh ?" 

" How long has she been widowed?"

" About two years , why ?"

" Is John an only child ?"

" No he has an older brother, and a sister in law and a niece and nephew, Ben and…

"

" Does she see them much ?"

" Not as often as she……"

" Poor old dear "

Kayleigh purposely hid her smile, she knew her mother was prone to assumptions, and the evidence would dictate that she had formed a vision of Anna, in her mind's eye, a vision Kayleigh was not going to dispel. 

" Where does she live ?"

" Not far, about half an hour away "

" Alright ladies?" John asked as he walked back into the company.

" John, why don't you invite your mum over, she can join us and we could discuss the wedding plans ?" Brenda asked.

" She sometimes has her old folks dance class at the weekend " John replied.

" Oh no John I'm sure she'd love the company wouldn't she ?"

" Come on John, I'll ask her if you want "

Kayleigh took John's hand and led him into the hallway.

" What's going on babe ?" 

Kayleigh was biting her lip trying not to laugh .

" Mum somehow has imagined your mum as an old woman "

" She's only a few years older than your mum "

" I know that, so does mum, but because she's still in her fifties, just, she thinks in your sixties is well old "

" My mum isn't even an old sixty "

" I know John, your mum is a beautiful woman……"

" For her age….."

" For any age John, maybe you don't see it but your mum is a stunner …"

" Obviously " John grinned.

" Obviously you took after your father " 

" Cheeky bitch " again he grinned.

" How would your mum take it if you told her what I just told you ?"

" She'd dress to the nines, put on some slap, and wear her heels, just to add to the six foot mind you "

" She wouldn't be offended ?"

" No, she'd see it as a challenge "

" Phone her "

" Sure ?"

" Oh yea, I can't wait to see my mum's face, dad's too come to think of it "

John chuckled as Kayleigh walked back into the room.

He dialled a well known number and put the phone to his ear.

" No mother I didn't forget anything…….."


	6. Jerry Hall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to meet the parents, and not everyone is pleased.

" How does that look ?"

" Excellent Claire, thank you so much "

" My pleasure, so run this all past me again "

" Well you know John proposed ?"

" Uh huh, isn't it great news, she's a lovely girl, she is such good company , shes funny intelligent and just loves our John to bits"

" Well I wouldn't know considering he only introduced her today, anyway her mum has invited me over, John is there now having a birthday dinner with them, and they asked if I'd like to join them for drinks, and discuss the wedding ……"

There was a soft knock on the door.

" Come in Paul "

" I got these two mum, one red, one white "

Claire looked at the bottles and nodded,

" Good choice "

" Expensive ?" Anna queryed.

" Not enough to make you look ostentatious, but enough to show you have taste "

" I like your thinking, flowers ?"

" Two nice mixed bouquets, at the door "

" Two ?" Claire asked.

" One for the birthday girl, one for her mum " Paul replied.

" So dress, or a trouser suit ?"

" In my opinion the suit, shows your leg length really well, also accentuates your small hips and waist, and if you wear it with that v necked blouse, it also shows a fair bit of cleavage "

" If Kayleigh's mum is built like Kayleigh, there will be plenty cleavage there as it is " 

Paul said chuckling.

" And there's about to be a lot more, the trouser suit it is "

The Kitsons and their guests were sitting around the table, a variety of starters surrounding them.

" Do you want to say Grace John ?"

" Pardon ?"

" Before we start eating, do you want to say Grace ?"

" Your kidding right ?" Kieron said looking at his father .

" Do I look like I'm kidding ?"

" It's religious bollocks "

" You're entitled to your opinion Kieron, but you are not entitled to share it "

" I'm only saying ……."

" Well don't say, we might be atheist, but that's our choice, John chooses to be Catholic, that's his choice, and as long as you are under my roof, you will accept other people's choices, get it " Bill spoke slowly and deliberately, and accentuated his point by thumping his fist on the table .

" Sorry John, " Kieron said, without taking his eyes off his father.

" It's okay, we don't normally say Grace, not unless the priest is joining us "

" Let's get stuck in then " Kayleigh said flippantly. 

" So John, does your mum work ?" Brenda asked between mouthfuls.

" No she retired when my old man died "

Bill noticed Kayleigh squeeze John's hand when he mentioned his dad.

" What did she do ?" 

" School kitchens wasn't it John ?"

" Schools, factory canteens, restaurants…." John started saying.

" All kitchen stuff though wasn't it ?" Kayleigh said, looking at John and grinning.

" Aye, all kitchen stuff I suppose "

Kayleigh glanced towards Bill, he was sitting looking at her, a wry smile on his face, he nodded, Kayleigh nodded back.

They were part way through the main course, when Brenda addressed John next.

" About the wedding John ?" 

" Uh huh "

" Bill and I will foot the bill obviously"

" No you won't " Kayleigh said, not looking up.

" Of course we……"

" You will not mum, you can contribute towards it, but you will not pay for it "

" It is traditional for the bride's parents to ….."

" Listen mum and listen good, you are not paying for it, not under any circumstances "

" Why not ?"

" Because then you'll start wanting to make decisions on what it's spent on, then you'll start trying to make changes, and before we know it Kayleigh Kitson is having the wedding Brenda Kitson always wanted "

" I'd never…….."

" You would, I know it, you know it, every bugger at this table knows it "

" I only offered so as to relieve any financial burden on John's mum"

" You have no idea of John's mum's finances, I certainly don't, so don't pretend it's for altruistic reasons, because we all know it ain't "

" I don't think there is anything wrong in wanting my daughter to have the best " 

" Instead of what she wants?"

" Don't you want the best ?"

" Not if it's what you want "

" What does that mean ?"

" It means mother, that what I want for me, and what you want for me, are not the same "

Brenda went to speak, but instead shook her head. 

The rest of dinner passed in relative quiet, although Kayleigh kept glancing towards her mother.

The table was cleared, the dishwasher filled, and Steve had replenished everyone's drinks, they had retired en masse to the rear lounge. 

" Mum is outside, " John said looking at his phone.

" Let's go get her, " Kayleigh said.

" Will we wait here? " Bill asked.

" Aye, we'll introduce her to you all in here " John replied.

John and Kayleigh headed outside, Steve had been at the downstairs loo, and happened to see them step outside, he walked over and looked out the small window adjacent to the front door.

" I guess John was adopted " he chuckled to himself.

" Oh my god Anna, you look stunning " Kayleigh beamed as she kissed John's mum on the cheek .

" She's dead right mam, you look good, really good "

" So, fill in the gaps, why am I really here?"

" To discuss our wedding plans, " John said.

Anna looked at Kayleigh. 

" My mum is trying to railroad us into a big fancy summer wedding, and we don't want that, we want a more low key one next month, like John said on the phone "

" Then tell her that love "

" It's not that easy Anna "

" Why not ?"

" You haven't met her mum, " John said grinning .

" And she hasn't met yours Johnathan, lead on, and we shall rectify that "

" What height are you, I mean right now with your heels ?" Kayleigh enquired.

" Six three, six four roughly, why ?"

" I love it "

Steve walked into the lounge, a huge grin on his face.

" What's got you grinning ?"

" You'll find out soon Mand, just wait "

" Go on tell me "

" John's coming in with his mum "

" I know "

" Watch your mum "

" What ?"

" You'll see soon enough "

Mandy watched her mum, the door opened and she heard John speak, her mum's jaw dropped, Mandy looked towards John, and she realised why.

John and Kayleigh were standing either side of a tall, very tall, thin, very handsome woman, she had legs that seemed to go on forever, she was narrow hipped, had a flat stomach, she was busty, her makeup was tasteful, and her shoulder length brown hair was only slightly greying. She was wearing a tailored navy blue trouser suit, and black heels, there was a facial resemblance to John around the nose and mouth, but that's where the resemblance ended, Anna Redmond was an imposing woman, in the nicest of ways.

" Mum, dad, this is John's mum Anna "

Anna was pleased to see smiles all round .

" This is my mum Brenda "

" I'm so pleased to meet you, " Anna said.

Steve had to fight back a snigger as Anna placed her hands on Brenda's shoulders and stooped down to kiss her cheek.

" And my dad Bill "

" Bill " Anna likewise kissed him on the cheek.

Bill looked at Kayleigh and grinned, she grinned back. Bill wasn't used to having to look up to look people in the eye, and could never remember ever having to look up to a taller female, he knew Kayleigh was revelling in her mothers current discomfort.

Anna was formally introduced to everyone, and John showed her to a seat.

" Drink Missus Redmond ?" Kieron asked.

" Please Kieron, call me Anna, everyone please call me Anna"

There was a little hubbub of conversation as everyone sat down, surprisingly Brenda was fairly quiet.

" So " Anna said ," Apart from having the wedding next month, what else has been set in stone ?"

Brenda looked at Kayleigh, Kayleigh pretended not to notice and continued talking to Anna.

" John says you're retired Anna, how are you finding that ?" Brenda eventually asked.

" After John's dad died, I thought that with my pension from work, and what I was left from his estate, why not just retire Anna, enjoy the time you have left, so I did "

" John said you were a dinner lady "

" John ?" Anna looked for an explanation from her youngest.

" I said…..

" My mistake I think Anna" Kayleigh interrupted," John was trying to explain to mum, and I cut him off saying kitchen stuff, or something like that, didn't I John?"

" Aye like she said " John chuckled. 

" So not a dinner lady then ?" Steve asked.

" No, although I do know a lot about the kitchens, I was the financial controller for one of the biggest industrial kitchen manufacturers and installers in northern England"

" Financial Controller?" 

" Mums an accountant Steve "

" Was, I still have the qualifications, but I let my professional body membership lapse, so I can't practice officially, get it right please Johnathan " Anna smiled at her son.

" So who is teaching your dance class tonight ?" Kayleigh asked Anna, but looked at her mum.

" Greta, she's the girl who helps me teach zumba, and yoga "

" You teach dance ?" Brenda asked.

" Oh yes, my dream was to be a ballerina, or a professional dancer, I've always danced, but unfortunately I grew a little too tall, and too top heavy, if you know what I mean, to pursue that, so accountancy it was "

" Quite a difference, " Bill commented.

" Life's like that sometimes Bill, you have an idea in your mind of how your future is going to be, or rather how you would like it to be, and suddenly fate, or in my case genetics, comes along and changes your perspective, changes everything really, you know what I mean don't you Kayleigh ?"

"I do indeed " Kayleigh smiled.

" How tall are you ?"

" Kieron " Kayleigh admonished " you don't ask a woman things like that "

" Why not, it's obvious that she's tall ?"

" She, she has a name you know ?"

" Its okay Kayleigh, I know that as females go I'm on the taller side, last time I was measured Kieron, was a long time ago, I was six one then, but I don't think I'm that tall now, you shrink with age "

" Don't tell mum or Kayleigh that for God's sake " Kieron replied, causing a ripple of chuckles.

" I must say Anna, it's hard to believe you and John are related, nevermind mother and son, I mean your tall, thin and refined, and John is….. "

" John is what Amanda ?" Kayleigh glared at her sister.

" Not quite so much " Mandy finished,

" Paul, is tall like me, but has his fathers ridiculous sense of humour, and lack of filter, whereas John looks like his father, but in almost every other way is like me"

" Best of both worlds eh ?" John remarked. 

" Think so ?" Steve asked grinning.

" Oh I almost forgot, I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of bringing a few gifts, John go fetch them out of the car for me will you ?" Anna said, reaching for her car key.

" Yes m' lady, anything else m'lady " John said bowing.

" Just get them smart arse " Anna grinned.

John headed to the car.

" I'll come with you mate " Kieron said following him.

" Why are the youngest sons so bloody cheeky ?" Anna said more to herself than anyone around her.

" Because we let them get away with it " Bill answered absently.

Anna looked at Bill and nodded.

" That's some motor John "

" She likes Audis, had one as long as I can remember"

" It looks sporty "

" Oh it is, believe me, 155 flat out apparently "

" Does she drive it like it's meant to be driven ?"

" Too true she does"

" Seriously?"

" She's been banned twice that I know of, attended God knows how many speed awareness courses, and spent a fortune in fines. My dad bought her a track day for her twenty fifth birthday, and that was her hooked, she even had a racing licence at one time, she reckons Lewis Hamilton brakes like a pussy, far far too early according to her "

" Has she never had an accident ?"

" No, but my underpants have when I've been a passenger "

Kieron laughed.

" No offence John, but like Mandy said, you're nowt like your mam "

" Don't I know it buddy, but up here " John pointed to his head " and in here " he pointed to his heart, " Like two peas in a pod me and her "

" Only you drive slower, " Kieron smiled.

" Every bastard drives slower Kieron, everyone else is normal "

John handed Kieron the flowers, John grabbed the wine, locked the car back up, and they headed indoors.

John looked at his mum, and shrugged .

" Yes John ?"

" I come bearing gifts madam, to whom shall I give them ?"

Anna got up and with a shake of her head walked over to John.

" Idiot," she said, chuckling.

" Kayleigh love, happy birthday " Anna presented a huge bouquet to Kayleigh.

" Oh Anna, how lovely of you," Kayleigh hugged the bouquet and kissed Anna on the cheek.

" Wasn't it nice of your mum to buy me flowers John, wasn't it nice that someone, anyone bought me flowers for my birthday, and you know how I love flowers, don't you John ?"

Everyone in the room, bar John, sniggered or laughed.

" Alright, alright " John said good naturedly, " you got a necklace, a meal, and me for your birthday don't forget " 

" But not flowers "

" Point taken " 

" And for you Brenda, for issuing me an invitation this evening " Anna handed over the second bouquet.

" Thank you Anna, " Brenda sounded, to John anyway, to be genuinely touched.

" And these for the company Bill " She handed Bill the wine.

Anna noticed Bill look at the label and nod, " Well done Paul " she thought to herself.

"I was just about to ask what John's dad did, when John came in then " Bill said next.

" He were a joiner " John replied.

" John " 

" What ?"

" Your father was more than a joiner, he was a master Carpenter "

" A joiner "

" Calling him a joiner, would be like, like, oh I don't know, like saying picasso did a bit of painting by numbers, or Wedgewood made dishes "

" He made things out of wood did he not ?"

" Yes "

" Ergo, a joiner "

" He made bespoke wooden framed buildings, he did not hang doors, or fit dado rails "

John stood and grinned.

" Arse, " Anna said, shaking her head.

" Got you, " John said quietly.

" Anna ?" Brenda said sometime later. 

" Yes Brenda?"

" Kayleigh and I were going to have a chat in the conservatory……"

" Were we ?" Kayleigh said.

" …….and we'd like you to join us, we can talk undisturbed," Brenda finished. 

She nodded over towards a boisterous game of Trivial pursuit, the others were involved in. 

" I'd love to "

Brenda walked off, Anna looked towards Kayleigh, the little redhead looked worried.

She looked up at Anna, Anna winked and the little redhead smiled.

" Game on " Anna whispered as she walked with Kayleigh to the conservatory. 


	7. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenda accuses Kayleigh of making her look foolish. Anna tackles a problem head on.

" Kayleigh love I best pay a visit before we talk "

" Pay a visit, oh you want a wee ?"

" Well yes but I was trying to be subtle " Anna grinned.

" Second left, next to the lamp table " Kayleigh pointed down the hall.

" I'll only be two shakes, oh bad choice of words, oh you know what I mean "

Kayleigh was giggling as she walked into the conservatory, she closed the doors behind her and turned, the look on Brenda's face soon stopped the giggles.

" Well I hope you're happy ?" Brenda snapped.

" I am thank you "

" I was being sarcastic actually "

" So was I "

" You made me look foolish in there "

" How did I do that ?"

Brenda strode up to Kayleigh.

" You know fine lady "

" No mother I don't, how did I make a fool of you ?"

" You let me believe John's mum was an old retired pensioner "

" She is, sort of "

" Well she isn't how I thought she'd be ?"

" And that's my fault is it, I answered all your question honestly mum, I wasn't to know what you were thinking "

" Well I wasn't thinking that " Brenda pointed in the direction of the downstairs toilet.

" Don't refer to her as that "

" I didn't mean it the way it sounded, what i meant was that I had sort of thought of her as being a cross between Mrs Brown and Miss Marple, and instead I get Jerry Hall "

" Jerry Hall is older than her "

" Are you trying to push my buttons.?"

" Not deliberately no "

" You definitely set me up with the dinner lady thing "

" At no point did I day she was a dinner lady, I said her work involved kitchens, and it did, you assumed the rest, just like you always do, you assume I'm too naive, to make certain decisions, too emotional to make others, and all day you've assumed that old lady Redmond would come here and be overawed by your house, your education, your standard of living and your bank balance, and especially overawed by you, and that you'd manage to get her onside, and support your big wedding plan, it must stick in your throat that it isn't happening "

Brenda, made as if to lunge at Kayleigh.

Kayleigh stood her ground .

" That would really ruin your night mum " she almost growled.

" Why can't you see I only want the best for you ?"

" Why don't you listen then ?"

" I do "

" When it suits, when it agrees with your ideas"

" You know I should just wash my hands of you and let you get on with it "

" But you won't, because it's not in your nature "

" Because I care "

" Then butt out "

Anna saw the two redheads standing toe to toe, a very animated discussion going on. She knocked on the glass door, and entered.

" No need to knock Anna, you're all but family " Brenda said, smiling.

" I could see you were deep in discussion "

" We were arguing "

" It was more an exchange of views "

" It was an argument mum, don't gloss over it "

" About having a quick wedding ?"

Brenda looked surprised at Anna's question.

" Uh huh " Kayleigh said.

" I thought you wanted to get married as quickly as you could ?"

" I do, I mean we do John and I do, very much "

" Then I take it you're against it ?" Anna looked directly at Brenda .

" Aren't you ?"

" No, I think Kayleigh is a wonderful girl and I'm glad John wants her as his as soon as "

" Well I think she needs to sit down and think things through, not act on this ill conceived, spur of the moment hair brained suggestion, that your son has come up with "

" And your daughter agrees with "

" It's too soon "

" I realise that you don't know John as well as I do, and nowhere near as well as Kayleigh does, because if you did then you'd realise that my son, doesn't do spur of the moment, or ill conceived, he's been thinking of this for a while, glaciers move faster than John, spontaneous is not a word that i've ever heard associated with him "

Kayleigh smiled, as she listened to Anna, she realised that she was right, John must have been planning on asking her to marry him for a while, he must have loved her for a while. The fact that he did but hadn't told her caused a slight frown, but she knew now and that was wonderful.

" Well I think …." 

" Kayleigh?" Anna interrupted. 

" What ?" A startled Kayleigh asked.

" Why don't you go spend some time with John ?"

" What now ?"

" Yes now love, your mum and me have some things to discuss, and it's not fair keeping you and John apart any longer "

Kayleigh looked at an equally startled Brenda.

" Okay "

Kayleigh walked past Anna heading for the door, Anna took Kayleigh's wine glass from her and the bottle of Chardonnay.

" John can drop me off later " she winked towards Kayleigh.

Anna and Brenda watched Kayleigh leave.

" Why did you ask her to go, it is her wedding after all ?"

" Theirs "

" Pardon ?"

" John is equal partner in that relationship, it's their wedding "

" I'm well aware of that "

" Are you, are you really ?"

" What's that supposed to mean ?"

" Can we sit ?"

" What, I mean yes of course "

Anna sat in an armchair and stretched out. She took a sip of wine, and held the glass at arms length, she studied it, or appeared to .

" I've been here" she pulled up her sleeve and looked at her watch " Nearly an hour and a half, and in all that time I haven't heard you ask John a single thing about the wedding "

" I think I know his views "

" Who is he having as his best man ?"

" Eh ?"

" Who is John having as his best man ?" Anna glanced at Brenda.

" I don't know "

" So the only view John has, as far as you're concerned that is of any consequence is when he wants it, am I right ?"

" It's too soon "

" So you keep saying, but the truth is Brenda no one agrees with you, not in this house anyway "

" So you're willing to let John get married as quick as that ?"

" If that's what he wants yes "

" Well I want better for my daughter thank you very much "

" Me too, I want better for John, I'd like a big family celebration, he's got a lot of uncles and aunts, and God knows how many cousins I'd like him to invite "

" So ?"

" That's what I want for him, but that's not what he wants for him, he wants parents, siblings and nieces and nephews,and that's it, and because that's what he wants that's what I'll try to give him "

" Even knowing it's wrong ?"

" It's not wrong, it's not my preference, nor yours, obviously ……"

" Obviously "

".........but it is theirs, and it being different from ours does not make it wrong, not in my eyes anyway "

Brenda sighed, she slipped off her shoes and sat back in a chair facing Anna.

" Did you have a church wedding ?" She eventually asked.

" Yes, it was traditional, me, a bridesmaid who was my younger sister, my older sister was matron of honour, John senior had a best man , that was it, fifty at the Chapel, a hundred more in the evening, honeymoon was a week in the Royal Hotel Llandudno "

" Any regrets ?"

" Llandudno "

Brenda chuckled.

" I had a nice wedding too Anna , about the same amount of people, only it was in a registry office, not a church or chapel, and do you know, to this day my only regret in life is not having my wedding in church "

" Really ?"

" You sound surprised ?"

" I am Brenda, I have lots of regrets, things I said, things unsaid, actions I took but shouldn't, and ones I didn't when I knew I should, and things I could have, or should have done differently "

" Did your mother influence your decision?" Brenda asked.

" No, it wasn't her style to do that, my mum would sit me down and we'd talk through things, she would tell me how she would deal with whatever it was, or how she'd go about something, then leave it with me , and nine times out of ten, I ended up doing it the way she would have "

" Were you close?"

" Very, old Grace was my friend not just my mum "

" Was she traditional?"

" She wasn't even conventional, she said she'd have been a hippy if she could have afforded it "

" Is she still with us ?"

" No she died suddenly twenty years ago, but I still hear her voice everyday, she still guides me "

"I love Kayleigh dearly, but we don't always see eye to eye "

" Few parents and children do, John and I certainly don't, we have some monumental fallings out, but here we are, here tonight together "

" My mother never………" Brenda started speaking but suddenly stopped.

Anna looked directly at her, she saw Brenda was crying.

" Do you miss your mother too ?" Anna asked softly.

" My mum is still alive "

" Oh, sorry, that's me jumping to assumptions again "

" Cards on the table, the truth is my mum was dead set against me and Bill getting married, they still to this day hate each other, and she never forgave me for getting married in a registry office, "

" I think I understand things a little clearer now "

" Do you ?"

" All this about pressure you're putting on Kayleigh for a church do, isn't for you, it's for your mum, it's to try to make amends, you're using Kayleigh to get back in her good books "

" You're joking "

" I'm deadly serious Brenda "

" You are so, so wrong "

" Am I ?"

" Very much, this isn't about me and my mum, it's about Kayleigh and me "

" I don't get it "

" My mum never forgave me, she hated me for my choice, I don't want Kayleigh to make the wrong choice ……."

"Why, in case she ends up hating you ?"

" No Anna, to spite me, because she already hates me !"

John saw Kayleigh enter the room, he headed towards her.

" Done already ?"

" Well they're done with me, put it that way "

" Try another way, I don't quite follow "

" Your mum as much as chucked me out so she could talk to my mum alone "

" Did she sound angry ?"

" No "

" Well that's good, I hope "

" I hope they don't end up rowing"

" They won't, she has too much respect for you to do that "

" Does she ?" Kayleigh asked, grinning.

" Of course, she wouldn't have come tonight if she didn't "

" How do you know that ?"

" Because I wouldn't , and we're very alike in that way "

" So she came as much for me as for you ?"

" Uh huh "

" Go Anna " Kayleigh grinned even more widely.


End file.
